


Invisible (A Connor Franta Fanfic)

by YoureTheOopsToMy_Hi



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fanfiction, Teens, YouTubers - Freeform, younglove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureTheOopsToMy_Hi/pseuds/YoureTheOopsToMy_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasie is an average high school senior. With friends, bullies and tests to determine if she graduates or not,  she is already stressed enough.  That is until her best friend,  Alex sends her a link to a video to YouTube star Marcus Butler,  she discovers the whole lot of YouTubers , including Our2ndLife.  She falls for Monday star,  Connor Franta. What happens when she gets to attend VidCon and meet Connor?</p><p>Will he love her? Or will he just think as her as just another fan?   Will she get noticed or will she remain 'Invisible' ? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N . Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic ever. Anyway, Thank you so much for reading my story, I have put a lot of work and soul into this story. And the main character, Kasie, is pronounced like Kay-see. (: So with out further ado, here is the 1st Chapter of Invisible (A Connor Franta Fanfic)**

**~ Panda**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

__

**Chapter 1 (Kasie's POV)**

**Sunday**

 

"All.Right.Guys.See.Ya.La.Ter," Ricky and Connor said to the camera, ending their collab. They had just finished doing the "What's In My Mouth Challenge". In the end, Connor won, with a final score of 5-3. I was laughing my ass off by the end. When it was Ricky's turn to be blindfolded, Connor gave him a stuffed unicorn horn, Ricky didn't know what it was.

 

I was just about to click on another video to watch when I heard someone calling my name.

 

"KASIE!? DINNERTIME?!"My mom shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.

Shit. I checked the time on my Mac laptop, 6:30 it read. I had been on YouTube since 1 o'clock. Wow, time had really gotten away from me.

 

"COMING!!" I yelled, as I shut my laptop and put it down on my bed.

I walked downstairs with only a tank top and sweatpants on, my hair in a messy ponytail. I checked myself in the mirror my house had in the hallway leading to the living area and kitchen. The bedrooms and an additional small living area being upstairs. _Man, I look like I just woke up_ I thought to myself and make my way to the kitchen/dining room area.

 

"What's for dinner?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

 

"Spaghetti with meatballs," My mom answers. " It's all done, so grab a plate and help yourself."

I grab a plate and put spaghetti and meatballs with marinara sauce on it. I also grab a can of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and make my way to the dining table. It's just me and my mom living in the house now. My dad died in a car accident when I was 7, my older brother, who is 19, just recently went to live with his girlfriend, and my older sister, who is 21, moved to South Carolina, about a year ago for college. So now, it's my 17 year-old self and my mom.

 

"So...your sister is coming for a visit later this week," Mom says to me.

 

"Okay...why?" I ask, trying not too sound too rude.

 

"Because she wants to visit and see everyone and catch up."

Almost all my family lives in Georgia, except for my grandparents on my dad's side and a few aunts and uncles on my mom's side.

 

"Dakota and Sophie are going to stop by for a few hours while she's here too."

Dakota is my 19 year-old brother and Sophie, who just recently turned 20, is his girlfriend.

 

"Okay," I say, trying not too sound too grumpy as I shove a forkful of spaghetti with sauce in my mouth.

After that, dinner is pretty much silent as my mom makes small talk with me, asking me what I did today, etc. And if I'm ready to go back to school tomorrow since winter break ened today. I answer with my usual reply of "No."

 

I don't hate school, it's just that the people there are rude and disrespectful, the typical highschool environment. Sometimes I fake being sick so I don't have to go because there's a group of 3 girls that bully me. Calling me fat, slut, etc. They also shove me against lockers, slap me, and sometimes kick me in the stomach, making me drop the things I was carrying in my hands at the time. I almost started cutting, but that was until one day, my best friend Alex, sent me a video by a guy by the name of Marcus Butler. In the video, he went onto explain, it does get better even though it may not seem like it at the moment. And at the end of the video, he stuck up both his middle fingers to the bullies out there.

 

I'm so glad Alex sent me that video that day, because I don't know what I would've done . I clicked "subscribe" and started to watch his "collab" videos and got introduced to Joe Sugg, Zoe Sugg, Caspar Lee, Tyler Oakley, Alfie Deyes, and a bunch of other people that were pretty popular in the Youtube community. I clicked on each of their channels and clicked "subscribe".....

Then, I stumbled upon the Our2ndLife channel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey Guys, sorry for the slightly boring first chapter, but if you're reading this, thank you so much for reading this far and sticking with me this far, I promise it'll pick up but the first few chapters will be just setting up Kasie's backstory and then (not telling which chapter) Connor will come into play.**

**But just hopefully you'll stick around and find out what happens when Connor meets Kasie. Thanks you guys again, so be sure to review and vote.**

**~ Panda**

**Twitter: @BeanieFrxnta**

**Kik: 5secondsoffranta**


	2. Chapter Two

**Kasie's POV**

"Kasie ?!.......Kasie?!" Mom asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

 

"Sorry, zoned out, what were you saying?" I asked, still slightly dazed.

 

"I asked if you had all your homework done for tomorrow."

 

"Y-Yes," I stumble slightly over my words.

 

"Okay," Mom says as she gets up from her place at the table, putting her plate in the sink, starting to wash the dishes.

 

I get up and put my plate in the sink and grab my can of Dr. Pepper and walk back to my bedroom and shut the door behind me. My walls are covered in a variety of pictures and posters. The pictures are of me and my friends from a church camp I attended over the summer, others are from when me and Alex went to DisneyWorld last summer. She had convinced her parents to let her take me with her. The posters are of the British boy band, One Direction. 90% of the posters on my wall are of Louis, because he was my favorite out of the group.

 

I sit down in my chair and prop my feet up on the corner of my desk, I grab my MacBook and open YouTube. I see Tyer has a new video. " Selling My Soul to The Devil " I click on it and watch. I love Q&A videos because I feel like I get to know the people that make me feel better almost instantly a little bit better. I click on another video then another then another. Before I know it, it's 10:15pm.

 

I groan loudly and set my laptop on my desk and get ready for bed. I change into a baggy t-shirt and shorts, put my hair up in a messy bun and brush my teeth. I climb between my Joey Graceffa/Connor Franta blanket I had made with pictures I found on their Instagram and Twitter accounts. I finally fall asleep around 10:45pm and one of my last thoughts is _if only I could meet the people that make my life bearable_ before I slip into a dreamless sleep.

******************************************************************

 

**Monday**

 

I awake to my phone blaring One Direction's _Through the Dark ._ I feel for it on my bedside table and shut my alarm off. I groan as I look at the time; 5:45am. I get up and plod into the bathroom and shower.

I let the warm water wash over me and let the steam soothe my neck and back muscles. After forcing myself to shut the water off, I step out and wrap a towel around my body and wrap my wet hair in a separate towel. I slowly manage to get back to my room and sit down at my desk/vanity and begin to wash my face and apply makeup.

 

I unwrap the towel from my hair and brush it out. It's still pretty wet, so I decide to use my blow dryer. I decide to curl my hair today instead of straightening it.

 

After curling my hair, I get up and walk over to my closet, which is about the size a walk-in closet but a little bit smaller.

 

I decide on my Hunter Hayes t-shirt that I got last year when he stopped in Atlanta on his tour. I slide on my _Miss Me_ jeans and black, glittery Toms and put on my Batman beanie (exactly like Jc Caylen's) .

 

I walk downstairs and pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal and some milk. Lucky Charms has been my favorite type of cereal since I was a little kid.

My mom walks downstairs as I'm putting my bowl in the dishwasher. I wish her a good morning and go upstairs to brush my teeth. I come back downstairs a few minutes later, this time with my Vera Bradley backpack and iPhone.

 

I plop down on the couch and decide to go on Tumblr until it's time to go.

20 minutes later, I tell my mom goodbye and grab my keys and head out the door to my car and start the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter Three

Kasie's POV   
I pull into my high school parking lot , yes, I'm in a high school, a senior. I park and I grab my backpack from the backseat and sling it on my shoulder. I lock my car as I walk away from it.  
I walk through the front doors and take a deep breath Maybe today will be better than every other day before winter break, I say to myself mentally, but I'm not entirely convinced. I search the cafeteria with my eyes for my best friend, Alex, when I don't find her after a couple minutes I decide to text her ----

[To: Alex From: Me] Where r u ?

[To: Kasie From: Alex] Over by the stairs on the left side

[To: Alex From: Kasie] K, Coming

[To: Kasie From: Alex] (:

I finally find her. 7:20, good the bell should be ringing in a few.  
"Hey," She says, a little too happily.

"Hey," I reply, still tired and not fully adjusted to waking up early again. I woke up at around 11:30 every morning during winter break.

"So how was your break ?" She asks, making small talk.

"Um, good, I guess. My Joey Graceffa/Connor Franta blanket that I made and had printed came in. So, how was your's ?"

"That's AWESOME," She sequels. (We both love Joey and Connor, but she prefers Joey and I prefer Connor) "My break was pretty boring, but Ryan and I went and saw Catching Fire Friday. "

"It was great, wasn't it?! " I half shouted in an excited tone, I was fangirling and it was almost coming to be quite obvious as they people around us slightly stared at us but turned back to their own conversations as they soon realized I wasn't going to try anything else in front of them.

"I know, when Gale got whipped, I cried into Ryan's shoulder."

"I know, me too."   
We fangirled until the bell rang at 7:30, I said goodbye to Alex, and began to make my way to my first class of the day : Geometry.  
The class passes by in a blur. As I'm going to my second class, I run into three people I was hoping to avoid entirely for today and all eternity.

"Sorry," I say, keeping my head down, and holding onto my beanie with one hand, my Geometry binder in the other. I try to keep walking but one of them blocks my path.

"Well, if it isn't the little slut," the one blocking my way, sneers. I don't say anything, I've leanred it's best not to say anything at all. But I give them a look that reads ' you're stupid '

"Well, someone's quiet today, " another one of the girls say, Ella, I think that's her name, she's laughing at my attempt of the silent treatment.  
The 2 minute warning bell rings.

The girl that's blocking me from walking away, shoves me into the lockers. Pain shoots up my right arm and into my shoulder. I bite my lower lip to keep from wincing in front of them. I'm not hurt, just a little shaken up.

I just barely make it to my next class, English. That class passes by in a blur as does the rest of the day. No other encounter with Ella or the other girls. Thank the heavens. The bell rings to tell everyone to go home. I pack my things and shove my Spanish binder into my Vera Bradley backpack, sling it onto my shoulder and walk out of the class, into the nearest girl's restroom. I adjust my beanie and check my makeup. Everything checks out, so I text Alex 

[To: Alex From: Kasie] Meet me out front, I'll drive. 

[To: Kasie From: Alex] Okay

[To: Alex From Kasie] ;)

I meet Alex a few minutes later out in front of the school. I get in the driver's seat and Alex hops in the passenger seat. We put our stuff in the back seat.  
We arrive at my house 20 minutes later and grab our stuff and head up to my room to work on our French project. Yes, I am in French AND Spanish. It's about 8 o'clock before we decide to call it quits for the day. Alex's mom arrives at 8:15 to pick her up, I say goodbye and say I'll see her tomorrow at school and proceed to clean up the mess that we both made on my bedroom floor.

20 minutes later, I walk downstairs and pull a Pepperonni and Mozzeralla Cheese Hot Pocket from the freezer and throw it in the microwave. 5 minutes later it's ready and I scarf it down, burning my mouth and tongue in the process. I'm too tired to care, so I decide to go get ready for bed, despite it being only around 8:45.  
15 minutes later, I've brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and removed my makeup. I climb into bed with my monkey , Jack, (like Jack Harries aka JacksGap) And curl up with my Connor/Joey blanket, I didn't realize I was that tired until my face hit the pillow and instantly fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Kasie's POV**

Through the Dark wakes me up at 5:45 am, like it did yesterday. I shut it off and drag my body to the shower. I shower and do my hair and makeup. I decide to wear my One Direction t-shirt that I got when they came to my town on their tour last summer. I slip on my skinny jeans and slide on my deep purple  _Vans_  I got at the mall.

I stroll downstairs and pour my usual breakfast of Lucky Charms. My mom comes downstairs as I sit down to eat.

"So, have you thought about what you want for your birthday yet?" She asks me as I shove a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

I swallow, "No." Although she should know what I want by now as I have been going on and on and on about how I want tickets to VidCon. The YouTube convention where there's meet ups, meet and greet's, panels, and all that other good stuff you do at conventions.

**Kasie's Mom's POV (ooh I changed it up)**

"So have you thought about what you want for your birthday yet?" I ask.

"No," Kasie answers, through a mouthful of her breakfast.

Little does she know that I managed to get her tickets, to that YouTube convention she's always going on and on about, VidCon, I think is the name.

**Kasie's POV**

I finished my breakfast and stick the bowl in the dishwasher.  _M_ _an, mom needs to run the dishwasher sometime today_ I say to myself, under my breath, as I shut the door of the dishwasher.

"Mom, can you run the dishwasher sometime today?!" I ask/shout up the stairs.

"SURE, HUN, I'LL RUN IT WHILE YOU'RE AT SCHOOL?!?!" She answers/screams from her room.

"OKAY" I answer back, matching her volume. I dash upstairs and brush my teeth and grab my iPhone, which has the same exact case as none other than  **THE**  Tyler Oakley and my backpack.

I trudge back downstairs, dreading the day.  _Maybe today will be different, but I doubt it._  I think but not entirely convincing myself.

*************************************************

I park and grab my stuff, locking my car behind me.

I meet up with Alex. We decide to go to our first class, Geometry; we have it together as well as French.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" She asks me, making small talk.

"Okay, I guess, Jack ended up on the floor somehow but he's alright," I reply, tiredness showing in my slightly airy response.

"Alright, say you come over Saturday, and we can have a sleepover?" She says to me, changing the subject.

"I might be able to, but I'll have to ask my mom first," My mom is super nice and will say yes to just about anything.

"You know she'll say yes."

"I know."

The bell rang, signalling the first class of the day and the beginning of the school day.

"Let's go to class now, shall we?" Alex says, sarcastically.

"Yes, and try to have fun, because it's our favorite class," I reply, my words dripping with sarcasm.

The day passes by in a blur. So far, no encounter with Ella or the other girls.  _Maybe they aren't here today_  I think. That is until I get to lunch.

I'm coming back with my lunch tray, I'm about hallway back to my table when one of the group of the three girls, the other two standing behind her, watching, comes up to me, Catherine I think is her name.

"Well, lookie here, lookie here,if it isn't the fat chick,"She sneers. The two girls that are standing behind her, laugh, Ella and Katie. Catherine steps back and Ella comes forward.

I keep my head down and try to keep walking but Ella stops me.

"Well, Catherine, look's like we got a runner," Ella sneers and looks behind her at Catherine. Catherine gives her look that reads 'get her' Ella nods and smirks, dumping the mashed potatoes that were on my lunch tray on my head, half of it sliding off and onto my shirt , the other half stays on my head and gets in my hair.

I'm too shocked to do anything but set my tray on the nearest table and run from the cafeteria as soon as possible and before people take notice of what had just happened. I dash into the nearest girl's restroom and close my self in an open stall. I have tears in my eyes, I manage to look throught the tears, making my vision blurry, and send a text to my mom.

[To: Mom From: Kasie]  **Can you pick me up?**

[To: Kasie From: Mom]   **Sure, why, hun?**

[To: Mom From: Kasie]  **Ella dumped mashed potatoes in my hair and I can't go on the rest of the day smelling of potatoes.**   _ **(A/N: Kasie's mom knows about the bullies)**_

[To: Kasie From: Mom]  **I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'll be there in 10.**

[To: Mom From: Kasie]  **Thanks mom. ;)**

**Alex's POV (*gasp*)**

I hear a slight commotion across the cafeteria and I tell Jay I'll be right back and get up from my place at the table we share with Kasie.

"--erine, looks like we got a runner." I know that voice from anywhere. It's Ella, I almost sprint to the area where it came from. I duck into an oversized plant that about ten feet from where Ella, Catherine, and Katie are bullying Kasie.

I watch as Ella dumped the mashed potatoes all over Kasie's head. I gasp, but someone walking by hears me so I get as low as I can to ground, they eventually walk away.

I see Kasie scream, with tears in her eyes, run out of the cafeteria into the nearest girl's bathroom.

_That's it, you made my best friend cry, now you're going to get it_ I say to myself as I walk over to the girls who are laughing so loud the cafeteria went dead silent.

" **HEY**?!" I shout at them as I walk over to them. They stop laughing and face me.

"What the  **HELL**  was that?!" I spit at them, I'm way past angry, far gone from pissed off, I'm furious by this point.

"Well," Catherine speaks up, "She was bothering us," She says in an innocent 'I didn't do it on purpose' voice.

"Oh, really?! So because she was 'bothering' you, you decide 'Oh, those mashed potatoes would be really good for her hair, so I'll just dump them on her head.' " I say, smirking.

The cafeteria is still slient, no one says anything because no one has ever stood up to Ella's crew, until now.

"Actually,  **YES**  that's  **exactly**  why we did it, " Catherine finally says.

"Well, I guess we're done here," I spit at them, sticking my middle finger up at them, they gasp in horror, I just laugh and walk back to my table and grab my backpack, telling Ryan I'll catch up with him later. I have to go check on Kasie.

Just as my hand is on the door of the bathroom Kasie ran into, I see her mom's Mazda pull into the front of the school. Kasie comes out of the bathroom with 90% of potatoes still in her hair, and her eyes are red and puffy from crying, her makeup has run too. I tell her I'll text her later, she says "Okay" but doesn't make eye contact with me or look up from the floor.

I see her get in the Mazda and watch until it's almost out of my range of vision.

_Wow, I had no idea how mean those bitches could be._ I said under my breath, more to myself than anything. I went back over to Ella, I pulled my hand back and slapped her hard across the face, so hard, she stumbled a few steps back a few steps to regain her balance. The cafeteria noise level lowered slightly, people were seeing if there was going to be a fight, but after a couple seconds, the noise returned to it's normal cafeteria level, as people realized there wasn't going to be a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kasie's POV (at home)**

When I had finally gotten all the potatoes out of my hair, which took almost an hour, I fix my makeup. deciding to just take it all off as I wasn't going anywhere else today. My birthday was tomorrow and all I get the day before is embarrassment and hair full of potatoes. Great day-before-my-birthday present, huh?

I get lost in my own thoughts, absentmindedly changing into more comfortable clothes, removing makeup.

I think about what I might get tomorrow: January 25. All I might get is some One Direction merchandise, spending money, some clothes and maybe some new shoes but what I really only want is VidCon tickets.

I push the thought away and sit down on my bed and pull up YouTube on my Mac. I see Tyler has a new video, 'Getting Sloppy in San Francisco (ft. Troye & Connor)' I watch it. I end up watching Connor's video 'I'm A Risk Taker' and I check the time: 6:25.

"KASIE?! DINNER!!" Mom shouts up the steps at me.

"COMING!!" I shout, shutting my Mac. I check my phone. Nothing

I put my Mac on my desk chair and toss my phone on my bed. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" I ask.

"Sesame Chicken," She says. **(A/N: Sesame Chicken is Chinese food.)**

"Yummy," Sesame Chicken is my favorite food, next to Italian food, I'll try any Italian food.

"Good, because it's done, so grab a plate and let's eat, " Mom tells me.

I do as I'm told and grab a plate, putting a few pieces of chicken and some white rice on the side. I grab a can of Pepsi and the bottle of soy sauce from the fridge. I set my plate and Pepsi down and slide into my usual place at the dining room table. I put a little soy sauce on my rice and chicken, open my Pepsi and begin eating.

Mom sits down across from me, in her usual place at the table,

"So you excited for your birthday tomorrow, hun?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I guess, I know it's big and I'm turning eighteen but I just want it to be the weekend," I say, my words holding a sigh in them as well.

"Well, your birthday's tomorrow, but after that is Thursday and Friday," Mom reassures me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Speaking of, can I stay with Alex this weekend? " I ask, eating a piece of chicken.

"Saturday," My mom answers, eating some rice.

"What...Why?"

"Because your sister is coming Friday."

"Okay," I grumble, eating rice.

I finish my food in silence and put my plate in the sink.

**Kasie's Mom's POV**

"So, you excited for your birthday tomorrow, hun?" I ask, shoving a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Yeah, I guess," Kasie sighs, "I know it's big and I'm turning eighteen but I just want it to be the weekend. "

"Well, your birthday's tomorrow and then it's Thursday then it's Friday," I say.

_She has no idea about how big her birthday present is_. I think then shove the thought away.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Kasie finishes her food and puts her plate in the sink.

"I'm going upstairs to my room, " Kasie tells me, in a tired tone.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, hun. Good night," I say.          

"Good night Mom."

I walk over to her and engulf her in what I think is a reassuring hug and kiss her hair. She disappears up the stairs.

**Kasie's POV**

I disappear up stairs and sigh.  _Oh, how I wish it was tomorrow but I don't._ I say in my head so that only I can hear.

Even though it's only 8 o'clock I decide to go to bed. I wash my face, brush out my hair, putting it in a high bun and change into a loose t-shirt and shorts. I jump back on my bed and go on Tumblr.

It's 9:00 and I put my phone on my bedside table, I fall asleep within minutes.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Through the Dark_ wakes up like it does every morning. I groan and get up, turning on my bedroom light and shutting my alarm off. I look around my room and notice nothing different but a purple envelope the size of a standard birthday card envelope on my desk on top of my Mac Book.  _Mom must have put that there last night before she went to bed._  I think

_Kasie_  is written on the front. Curiosity gets the best of me, so I climb across my bed and snatch the envelope. I open it.

Inside is a birthday card , and inside the card is three things. A plane ticket to Orlando. _Okay, um, a random trip to Orlando, Harry Potter World, here I come._ A One Direction concert ticket. I scream at the top of my lungs. I look at the last thing in my hand, a single VidCon ticket and pass.

I lose it; Next thing I know, I'm screaming, crying, hyper ventilating, smiling, more screaming, so many emotions go through my body, the only words I can form are asdfghjkl a thousand times over. I can't even fathom the emotions that I'm going through.  _I'm finally going to meet the people that make me wanna wake up every day and face Ella, Cat, and Katie._  I say to myself.

I finally calm down enough to even try to form words. 6:15, I don't nearly have enough time to get ready but I'll manage if I rush. I take a fast shower and put on only eyeliner and mascara on, I don't bother leaving my hair down but I do put it in a high ponytail.

I decide on skinny jeans and a semi-loose soft, dark blue shirt and light greyish beige Toms. I rush downstairs and grab a banana from the bowl of various fruits on top of our fridge.

**Connor's POV (in Los Angeles)**

"--ner ?! CONNER !!" Kian's voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. Just thinking. So what were you saying?" I stumbled over my words a little.

"I asked if you were ready for VidCon."

"Yeah, totally, gonna meet some fans, catch up with our British friends and do some stupid crap we always manage to do," I state, managing what I think to be a smile but I think it made me look like I was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Conn, meeting the fans is always my favorite," Kian tells me, playfully slapping my arm.

"I have this feeling that this one will be different," I whisper/ under my breath, I sigh.

"Did you say something?" Kian asks me, getting up from his place on the couch in the house we share with Ricky and Jc.

"No," I say, getting up too, and walking into the kitchen and getting stuff out for lunch.

"Whatever you say bud," He says, clapping me on the arm.

We make pasta with garlic and butter sauce. We make small talk, discussing possible video ideas, VidCon, O2L's fan base, etc. We clean up and do the dishes.

"---er! CONNER?! " Kian shouts at me, breaking my trail of thoughts.

" What?!" I say, startled.

" Oh, I was just saying you zone in and out a lot these days."

" Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," I sigh. I was thinking about VidCon again. I keep having this feeling that it's going to be different, from the ones that I've attened in the past.

**Kian's POV**

"--er! CONNER?!" I shout

"What?!" Connor shouts/questions, slightly alramed by my voice.

"Oh, just saying that you zone in and out a lot these days," I point out.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," Connor sighs, still deep in thought.

_Connor's been out of it a lot lately, maybe I should make sure he's alright_. I say in my head.

"Hey, Conn," I get his attention.

"Yeah, Ki?"

"You alright man, you've been out of it a lot lately. "

"Yeah," He smiles slightly, hoping to convince me he's fine but I'm one of his best friends and know when he's not alright.

"You sure?" I question.

"Not really," He confesses,"I've just been thinking about VidCon a lot and I keep having this feeling that this year will be different and I don't know why," He finishes.

"You know Conn, our heart knows things before our body and mind even have time to process it, " I say, knowing that was probably some of the crappiest advice that I had ever given.

"Your right, Ki, maybe my heart knows something my body and mind don't know yet," Connor says through a sigh, more to himself than to me, trying to convince himself.

**Kasie's POV (Back in Atlanta)**

It's nearing the end of the day. 2:50pm,  _good ten minutes till I can go home._  I say to myself as I try to concentrate on what my Spanish teacher is saying. Although I can't, all I could really think about since this morning has been my 1D concert ticket and my VidCon pass, mostly the pass. That's all I could think of since this morning. I woke up my mom with my bloodcurdling scream, but she wasn't mad.

"When I had bought the pass, I kind of expected that to happen," She had told me, laughing and pulling her hand down her face and rubbing her eyes.

And no encounter with the girls today. It's like the world likes me today But all day today, I kept having this feeling whenever I thought about VidCon, like I was gonna be in for the ride of my life.

_Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seat belts, it's gonna be a wild ride._  I said to myself, barely audible.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**_*5 months later*_ **

**Connor's POV**

I ran around my room, throwing anything and everything my fingers touched into the suitcase on my bed. I stopped and looked inside, clothes, everywhere. It looked like a full blown tornado went right through my suitcase. I took everything out and sorted through it. Folding my clothes a little, then getting lazy halfway through, I started to throw things in. I kind of had to sit on my luggage to get everything I had folded/thrown into it.

"Well, all my clothes are packed and ready," I said to myself, everyone else was packing so they were off doing their own thing. I managed to find a small suitcase to pack my laptop and camera equipment in. So I packed those too. We were leaving 2 days early for VidCon started so we could visit with our British friends before everyone was getting busy doing panels, meet ups, collabs, etc and other things at VidCon. By we, I mean me, Kian, Ricky, Jc, Sam, and Trevor, the whole Our2ndLife gang was going.

I double checked to make sure I had all my camera equipment, laptop, and all my essentials, my hair product included.

I lugged all my luggage down the stairs and saw Kian and Ricky chilling on their laptops. Jc, Sam, and Trevor must still be packing. I pulled my laptop from my bag and went to check Twitter. Nothing new. A few minutes passed, Trevor was dragging his suitcases down the stairs, shortly followed by Jc. Sam came down last, ten minutes after Jc. We all had around two pieces of luggage each so we decided to take two cars.

"So me, Kian, and Trevor can ride in my car," Ricky addressed the group, we all nodded our heads in approval.

"So that leaves me, Connor, and Sam in my car," Jc finished the car assignments.

After we all got our luggage into the two cars and piled in, we made the short forty five minute drive which was only half an hour but LA traffic kept us from getting there in half an hour. We sang One Direction the whole way so we were'nt totally bored.

**Kasie's POV (at the airport)**

I had all my baggage checked in and ready to board. Mom had bought herself a VidCon pass as well so in the five months since I had gotten mine, I showed her Our2ndLife, Tyler Oakley, JacksGap, ThatcherJoe, Zoella, Joey Graceffa, Shane Dawson, and practically all my favorite people on YouTube. She likes Troye Sivan and Jc Caylen the best. And she ships Troyler just as much as I do.

After we left the kiosk that you turn in your baggage at the airport, we went through security and went to find the gate taking us to Anaheim, California.

"48A....48A....48A.." I mumble to myself, searching the airport for the gate. After about five minutes of searching, we find the gate.

"48A!!" I shout, pointing, a few people stop what they were doing and turn to look at me , I cover my mouth with my hand, I smile awkwardly and find an empty seat, Mom sits next to me.

"So, you excited?" She asks.

"YES?! Why wouldn't I be?!" I reply, making it sound like she asked me a stupid question.

"Awesome, me too." She says, pulling out The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones from her small backpack that she was going to have on the plane. In the months from my birthday, I showed her all the YouTubers I loved, and had gotten her to read The Hunger Games series, Divergent, Insurgent, and even The Fault In Our Stars.

I pulled out Allegiant from my backpack which had The Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, Mockingjay, and House of Hades, with my iPhone, camera, and a few snacks with a bottle of water.

"Flight 48A to Anaheim, California is now ready for boarding." A soft female voice says over the intercom, breaking me from the world of Tris and Tobias.

I put the book back in my backpack and pullout my boarding pass and head to board the plane, my mom close behind.

I hand my boarding pass to the flight attendant, he scans it and hands it back. I walk through the door into the long hallway that leads to the door of the plane.

"32E....32E....32E..." I mumble to myself again, searching for my seat. I find my seat and see I'm the first one in the row, I snag the window seat. I've always loved window seats because I could just look out and see the clouds. My mom sits next to me in the middle seat.

The plane slowly fills as more and more people board the plane. A voice announces over the intercom in the plane to fasten our seat belt and to put our electronic devices away. I put my iPhone in the front pocket of my backpack and put it under the seat in front of me. I grumble because I hate doing that cause it's always a struggle to get to it with out taking off your seat belt.

A flight attendant performing the pre-flight walk through, stops by my row for a few seconds checking to make sure we had our stuff in front of us and our seat belts on, before continuing on her way.

A few flight attendants do the required pre-flight/takeoff safety procedures. The usual, how our seat cushions are flotation devices, how to use an oxygen mask, to not smoke, etc.

The captain soon announces that we are preparing for takeoff. I get the jitters in my stomach because it really hadn't gotten through my head that I'm actually going to Anaheim, that I'm actually going to VidCon. The plane takes off. "Bye Atlanta, see you in two weeks." I say quietly, looking out the window.

**Connor's POV**

We made the short forty five minute drive , Anaheim was only half an hour from La but LA traffic kept us from getting there in the estimated time. Me and Kian in one room, Sam and Trevor in another and Jc and Ricky in another room, we'd all be right next to each other. Jack and Finn, Joey and Shane, Troye and Tyler (they are SHARING a room, they aren't together) and Sam Pepper on the same floor  **(A/N: Sam Pottorff will be Sam and Sam Pepper will be Sam P.)**  Louise, Caspar, Marcus, Joe, Zoe, Sawyer, Alfie would be on the floor above us. The hotel was two blocks from the place VidCon was being held, it also happened to be the hotel all the YouTubers attending VidCon would be at.

Sam went to check in and get our room keys while the rest of us sorted out the luggage situation. We had to take two carts to get it all in one trip. Jc and Ricky's on the bottom, as their room was the last one on the floor, Sam and Trevor's in the middle and mine and Kian's on top. Sam came back and handed us our keys. We went inside and punched the elevator button. Once it came, we all piled in and punched the button labeled " 2 ". It came to our floor and we got out. Kian and I unloaded our luggage from the carts. Sam, Trevor, Jc, and Ricky went to their rooms but promised they'd be ready before dinner. It was 1 o'clock and our Brit friends' flights would be arriving in an hour.

The typical hotel room was what I saw when I walked in. Two queen sized beds, a night stand in between, a TV, microwave, and a desk. I sat down on the bed closest to the door, claiming it as mine.

"So, you excited for VidCon?" Kian asks me, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah, I guess, well, I'm excited to meet the fans and do panels," I say airily with a sigh barely hidden in my words.

"Have that feeling again?" He asks me, slightly concerned.

"Yeah. The thing is, I don't know if it will be bad or good or both," I answer. The truth is, I don't want it to be bad, I just hope it will be good.

"Yeah, I hope so too, bud," Kian says, getting up off his bed and slapping my arm.

"We should probably text the others and see if they are ready to go pick up of Brits," Kian says to me.

"Yeah, we probably should," I say in agreement. I pull out my phone and text Ricky, I get an immediate reply . Jc, Sam, Kian, and Trevor are staying behind cause there won't be enough room for all of us and our British friends if we all go.

Jc's car fits four other people and myself and Ricky's car fits him and five other people. So some of them will have to take cabs. I hop in Jc's car and Ricky hops in his, and we're off to the airport.

We arrive thirty five minutes later and see our Brit friends waiting with all their stuff at Baggage Claim.

"OK, I have room for five other people," Ricky says. Marcus, Caspar, Joe and Jack go with Ricky.

"I have room for four other people," Zoe, Louise, Finn, and Alfie come with me. I apologize to the others for most having enough room to fit them all but they reassure me that it's fine and take a cab to the hotel.

We pile in Jc's car with all their luggage. Finn and Alfie managed one suitcase while Louise and Zoe had two. We were kind of squished but we managed. Ricky texted Kian to let them know we'd be bringing back more people with us and the others would be there soon. Jim and Tanya and Sam P. had to take cabs.

I got a text from Tyler saying that he would pick Troye from the airport at 4 o'clock and Joey, Shane, and Sawyer were already at the hotel. I told Tyler to text everyone to see if they wanted to go out for dinner.

We drove to the hotel chatting about VidCon, collabs, and were blasting One Direction a few times to entertain ourselves.

**Kasie's POV**

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the flight because I awake to a voice over the intercom announcing we'd be landing in ten minutes. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and sit up. My mom was awake, reading City of Bones. She looks up from her book.

"Have a nice nap, sweetie?" She asks, then goes back to reading.

"Yeah, I guess, as good as you can in these uncomfortable airplane seats," I say, my voice sounding like I just woke up, I clear my throat. I shift in my seat and pull out my brush to fix my hair, using my iPhone as a mirror.

"Good, I'm ready for VidCon," My mom says, not looking up from her book.

"So am I. What if I meet Connor Franta? What if I meet Joey Graceffa? What if I get kicked out? What if they don't like me? What if they just think I'm a crazy, deranged fan? What if they think I'm weird?" My mouth spews a bunch of ' what if ' 's. My mom closes her book, puts her hands on mine and looks at me.

"Honey, calm down, it'll be fine. They will like you. I guarantee it. I promise that you'll get to meet any one and everyone you love," Her words have a soothing tone to them, calming me more than I thought they would.

"Thanks Mom," I say, giving her a hug, the best you can in the airplane seats with seat belts on.

"You're welcome, hun, they will love you. And we will have the best time here. I just know it."

 


	8. Chapter Eight (Chapter Seven: Part 2)

**Kasie's** **POV**

The feeling I had a few months back when I recieved the pass went away and never came back.

When we landed, we grabbed our backpacks and exited the plane, heading towards baggage claim.

"Mom?" I say getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"Um, when I got the pass on my birthday a few months back I --- " I stopped, I was confessing to her something I had never told anyone.

"You what?" She questioned, concern in her voice.

"I got this feeling that even though it's my first year of going to VidCon, I got the feeling that it was going to be different, in a way that scared me," I confessed.

"Scared you how?" My mom questioned, hint of concern still in her voice.

"It scared me to know that it could be good or bad or both. But I want it to be good and all, but the truth is I have a feeling it will be bad."

She stops, I almost bump into her, she turns around to face me, she places her hands lightly on each of my shoulders.

"Hun, I promise it will be fine. When we get to the hotel, we can do whatever you want. We could watch YouTube videos," She tells me with a wink. Her words soothe me as much as they did on the plane.

"Thanks Mom," I say, she pulls me into a hug and kisses my hair and smiles at me. We break out of the embrace and continue to make our way to baggage claim.

We pull our bags off the belt. I managed to fit all my stuff into one meduim sized suitcase. My mom managed a large suitcase. We grab our luggage and head to the rental car place in the airport. The people there handed us the keys to the Ford Focus we'd be driving for the next two weeks. We found the car and put our luggage in the back, we drove to the hotel in silence and parked.

Mom went inside to check-in and get our room keys, she came back a few minutes later with the keys and handed one to me. I put it in my Vera Bradley wallet which contained my Georgia driver's lisense and pictures of Connor Franta in it. People never go in my wallet, so I figured I'd put some pics of him in there. Is that so wrong? No? Yay.

We got into the elevator and got off at the second floor. Our room was 201A. The hotel was about a block away from the place VidCon was being held, so we were pretty close. I was hoping to try and catch a few YouTubers before VidCon ended. I'd signed up to go to all their meet and greets or meets up, whatever you wanna call them. The first event was two days from now.

Me and my mother wanted get here early so we could go to Disneyland, go shopping and check out the city. We found our room and walked, more like tumbled/fell in. I had been leaning against my suitcase which was leaning against my mom's suitcase which was leaning against my mom, we fell like domiones into the room. Mom was laughing.

"You. All. Right." She asked, between giggles.

"Yeah, you?" I asked, I too was laughing.

"Yeah," She said, getting up from the floor and offering her hand to help me up from the suitcase mound. I took it and got up from the floor.

We settled in and decided to find someplace to eat. We found a cute little pizza place and went it. We were immeidately greeted by a waiter who showed us to a booth and handed us menus. A different waiter, now waitress, approached us and took our drink orders. I ordered lemonade and Mom ordered Dr.Pepper, the waitress wrote our order down and walked off to get our drinks.

I decide to order a small pepperonni, black olive and mozzeralla cheese pizza. Mom decides on the pepperonni, sausage and mozzeralla cheese calzone.

The waitress came back with our drinks just as my mom set down her menu.

"So, we ready to order?" She asked, her name tag read, Kayla.

"Yes, I would like a small pepperonni, black olive and mozzeralla cheese pizza, please."

"Okay. And for you?" Kayla asks, as she writes down my order.

"I would like a pepperonni, sausage, and mozzeralla cheese calzone, please," Mom orders.

"Okay, your food will be right out," Kayla says as she takes our menus and walks off to check her other tables and place our order.

I look around the place, it wasn't too busy but we weren't the only ones in there. We sit in silence, absorbed in our thoughts. The food arrives a few minutes later. I dig into my pizza, man it was good. We ate again in silence, not the bad, awkward silence but the good kind of silence.

Mom gives me a little of her meal and i give her a little of mine. I try her meal.  _Hot Pockets are nothing compared to this._ I think, the food was so good. I finshed my meal within ten minutes. I had ate everything so I was pretty full, I washed everything down with my lemonade. We paid and left.

It took ten minutes to get back to the hotel. It was only 8 o'clock but I was tired from the day's events. So I went over to my suitcase and pulled out a purple tank top and shorts. I grabbed my face wash, makeup remover, toothbrush and toothpaste, also my hairbrush.

I headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I changed, brushed my hair, removed my makeup,washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I got my dirty clothes and headed out of the bathroom and tossed them into my suitcase. I got under the covers and put my iPhone on the nightstand.

"Goodnight Mom," I said turning over on my side, my back facing her.

"Goodnight, hun, sleep tight," I hear her say before drifting into nothingness that is sleep.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Connor's POV**

I woke up to someone on top of me, calling my name.

"--nnor. Connor. Connor?!" It was Kian.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up, now get off me," I mumble, attempting to roll over and put my head under my pillow. Bad Idea.

Kian got off me but took my pillow and started hitting my body and head with it.

" Not fair," I said, getting up, grabbing the nearest pillow I could get my fingers on, hitting him with it.

"Well, you should have gotten up sooner," Kian joked, still hitting me.

"But I don't get up this early," I whined.

"Well, Mr. 'I don't get up this early', you should go get ready cause I told Jc that we'd be ready by 10:30," Kian told me. I looked at the clock on my phone: 10:00.

I barely had time to put my phone down before Kian shoved me playfully into the bathroom and shutting the door. Shouting at me to take a shower through the door.

"Fine," I grumbled more to myself than to Kian.

I turned on the water, undressing and stepping in. Kian must have put all our stuff in here after I passed out from exhaustion. The O2L gang with Joey, Shane, and Sawyer with all our British friends went out last night, so when we came back we were all pretty exhausted. I muttered a soft thanks to Kian before stepping out. I looked around for my clothes then remembered Kian shoved me in with no clothes to change into. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the bathroom door.

Sam and Trevor were already in our room waiting on Jc, Ricky, and I. Sam wolf-whistled at me, he should be used to this by now as we all are basically like brothers. I grabbed whatever my fingers touched first and walked back into the bathroom. I dried my hair and styled it then changed into the clothes I grabbed, which happened to be slightly dark maroon skinny's and a t-shirt with a white tiger face covering the whole front.

I walked out ten minutes later. 10:25. Ricky had joined the group by now. I went over to my suitcase and threw on my snap back. Sam got a text from Jc saying he was down in the lobby with all our British friends who had come yesterday. Troye's flight got canceled due to rain in Australia so he would be flying in today.

We piled in, me, Sam, Trevor, Zoe Louise, Marcus, Caspar and Jack in Jc's car. Zoe had to sit on Jack's lap and Caspar had to sit on Marcus's lap with Sam sitting on the floor in the back.Ricky, Kian, Jc, Finn, Sam P., Alfie and Joe in Ricky's car Finn had to sit on Sam P's lap for the ride.

Ricky had texted Joey to tell him and Shane to meet us at the iHop Anaheim had. Marcus let Tyler and Sawyer know as well so there would be a table there waiting for us when we got there.

We got there within 10 minutes, luckily we hadn't been pulled over cause that'd be really hard to explain why we had people on eachother's laps and on the floor. Joey, Shane, Sawyer, and Tyler were already there with a table ready for us in the back of the restaurant. The seating arrangement went a little like :

_Me Kian Sam Marcus Ricky Louise Shane Sam P_.  _Joe_

_Tyler Jc Trevor Caspar Jack Zoe Joey Finn Sawyer_

The waitress came by to take our drink orders, all either ordering coffee or water. The waitress came back minutes later with our drinks. She left again while everyone decided what they wanted to order. She came back a few moments later and everyone ordered. I ordered the chocolate pancakes with white chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, dark chocolate chips topped with powdered sugar. Turns out, after we had all ordered the waitress was a fan of everyone and wanted a picture with everyone and their autograph.

Her name tag read, Andrea. She left to get our food after getting pictures and autographs from everyone. A few additional waiters and waitresses had to help bring out our food as there was about 18 of us.

We ate and talked, then paid. I had set up to collab with Zoe, Louise, Joe, and Marcus for the day after tomorrow as tomorrow was the first day of VidCon.

We finished eating, chatting amongst ourselves, we all paid and left. We piled into the cars we had came in,.Joey, Shane, Tyler, and Sawyer would meet us at the hotel. Tyler hadn't checked in yet so he went to his room that he'd be SHARING with Troye when he got here. Tyler went to get settled so the O2L gang and Brits with Joey,Shane and Sawyer decided to go up to Marcus' room.

When we got there we decided to play Truth or Dare to keep our boredom at bay. We were playing for about 10 minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"Gurl, you better open this door," Tyler said, with much more sass than usual from the other side of the door. Shane got up and opened the door.

"Gurl, you gotta have patience," We heard him say, matching Tyler's sassy tone as he let him into the room.

Tyler came in and sat between Kian and Joe. We resumed playing for about half an hour before Tyler got a text from Troye saying that he was at the airport. Ricky and Caspar went with Tyler in Ricky's car.

**Kasie's POV**

Disneyland was so much fun. We rode the Tower of Terror, the Pirates of the Caribbean, and a bunch of other rides. I had never been, so it was pretty fun. My mom and I went shopping in the gift shop. I had saved over $500 for this trip specifically. I ended up buying a really cute Bambi t-shirt, with Bambi when he discovered Flower the skunk with their noses touching on it; Pluto, Bambi, Thumper, and Donald Duck plushes. We left Disneyland around 5:45 at night. We decided to go to Taco Bell for dinner. We went in and ordered.

"So did you have fun today?" Mom asked, sitting opposite of me.

"Yeah, are you kidding?! Tyler's vlogs showed Disneyland was pretty cool, but I didn't think it was THAT fun," I reply.

"I know right!?"

"I am so ready for VidCon, I have my outfits already picked out."

Our name was called to get our food, so Mom stepped away from the table to go get it so i was alone. I looked around and noticed a huge group of around 16-20 people close to where me and my mom's table was. I looked and saw a face I knew instantly; Connor Franta.  _No, it couldn't be him_ , I thought. I looked closer and it was none other than THE Connor Franta.  _Wait is that ... Jc Caylen, Kian Lawley, Sam Pottorff, Trevor Moran AND Ricky Dillion?!_  I thought. I couldn't keep myself grounded so I calmly went over and asked the stupidest question of my life.

"Um, hi, I don't mean to interrupt but, are you Connor Franta from Youtube?" I asked, slowly, I was a nervous wreck. I made a pact to myself before the trip to always have my camera with me at all times. Thank God I had made it and I had my camera in my bag.

"Yes," He said. I almost lost it, right then and there.

"Okay. I-I'm Kasie. I was wondering if I could have a picture with all of you?" I asked, addressing the group.

"Yeah, sure," They all said.

I first took a photo with Connor. I had a short conversation with him and moved on. I took photos with Joe, Caspar, Jack, Finn, Sam, Ricky, Louise, Zoe, Joey, Shane, Meghan (who had come to the hotel today), Tyler, Jc, Sawyer, Marcus, Alfie and the rest of them, having short conversations with each of them. There was about 20 of them. I thanked them and walked back to my table where Mom was eating.

I ate my food in silence, we left a short while, but not before I gave a wink to Connor who kept looking at me all through my meal. We drove back to the hotel in silence. When we got back to the room, I dropped my bag with the stuff I bought from Disneyland and sat down on my bed. I started going through my photos with the Youtubers, smiling and giggling at each one.

"What you laughing about Kas?" Mom asked, coming to sit behind me and look over my shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," I said, pausing on the picture of Ricky and I doing the crab pose.

"I see," She said, slightly questioning. "When did you get these?" She asked, the picture of Marcus and I on the screen as I continued going through them as she was speaking.

I set down my camera, the pic of Marcus and I on the screen. I shifted so I was facing her.

"At TacoBell earlier," I said, rushing. "I thought I saw a guy that looked like Connor siting with a big group of peopleat a table not too far from our's. So I went over there and asked if he was him and it was THE Connor Franta with Tyler Oakley, Troye Sivan, Caspar Lee, The Harries Twins, EVERYONE was there, even Jc," I added knowing she's be jealous that I'd met him and she didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't know, I figured since we'd be meeting them tomorrow, I'd let it slide," I said, kind of afraid of what she'd do.

"I see," She nodded her head in understanding, "So they were pretty cool and nice?"

"Oh my gosh yes. Marcus was funny as usual. Jim and Tanya were there and Troye and Tyler didn't really say they were a thing but I didn't bring it up, seeing they didn't want to tell the fans yet!!" I babbled on for about five more minutes about how cool and kind everyone was.

"So, you're definitely ready for VidCon tomorrow," Mom said, winking as she turned out the light.

**Connor's POV**

"Um, hi, I don't mean to interrupt but, are you Connor Franta from YouTube?" A girl, possibly a fan asked me. She was pretty, no, not pretty, she was gorgeous. Her hair was braided and she was wearing a Danisnotonfire t-shirt with shorts and yellow Converse.

"Yes," was all I said. I sensed her mentally dropping her jaw. But she remained cool on the outside.

"Okay. I-I'm Kasie. I was wondering if I could get a picture with all of you," addressing our large group.

"Yeah, sure," About 20 voices said in unison. She took a picture with me first.

"So, you in town for VidCon?" I asked.

"Yes," She said. She smiled shyly. I could tell she was nervous.

"Cool, you should come by the Our2ndLife meetup sometime," I said. I don't normally believe in love at first sight but I was falling for this girl. She was so easy to talk to despite her nerves.

"Yeah, totally, I'll be there," was all she said before she moved onto take a picture with Jack and Finn.

She left shortly after getting pictures and chatting with everyone. Our food arrived halfway through her taking photos. I ate and chatted with Troye, mostly small talk about VidCon, collabs, when we should do them, his flight, etc. We all finished eating and headed back to the hotel. We were all exhausted and decided to turn in for the night. I was brushing my teeth when Kian asked me a question.

"So, what'd you think about Kasie, man?" He asked, I think he could tell I liked her but he didn't bring it up so I pushed the thought away.

"She was pretty cool," I said through toothpaste and spit. I spit out the remaining toothpaste and rinsed my mouth.

"I think I know why I had that feeling about this year's VidCon being different," I said, putting on sweats and discarding the shirt I was wearing and climbed into my bed.

"Goodnight Connor," Kian said, laughing slightly as he climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Ki," I said, shifting into my normal sleeping position and falling asleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Connor's POV**

My phone woke me up rather than Kian. I couldn't stop thinking about Kasie though. She was gorgeous but something about her shy personality had me drawn to her like a magnet. I got up and showered. 9:00, too early in the morning but I had an O2L panel at 11 o'clock so I got up and got dressed. I threw on a shirt that had flower print and jeans. I threw on my Converse and styled my hair. I didn't feel like doing much with the back so I threw on my beanie. I walked out the bathroom and Kian was still asleep. A brilliant idea for revenge came to me.

I stepped on his bed, making sure to avoid his legs and arms. I jumped as hard as I could on the bed. He grabbed the nearest pillow and swung as hard as he could at my ankles. I jumped off and ran into the space between my bed and the wall. He rolled a little too far and rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a thump.

I was laughing so hard he started laughing at me laughing at him. My sides hurt a little from the laughing fit. I thought the coast was clear so I stood up. Kian swung the pillow at me, it made contact with my lower back. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he was laughing.

"KIAN WE HAVE A PANEL IN AN HOUR!!" I shouted, I think the neighbors (being Trevor and Sam and Joey and Shane) heard us but I didn't care.

"OKAY!!"

"So hurry up, I told Sam we'd be ready by 10:20," It was 9:50 now.

He showered, changed, styled his hair and had a small breakfast within 25 minutes. We walked down the hall to Sam's room.

**Kasie's POV**

I woke up at 10 o'clock in a really good mood. Today was the O2L meetup. I was gonna be able to meet Connor, Jc, Ricky, Sam, Kian, and Trevor for the second time in a day and a half. I woke up, stretched and decided to wake Mom up. I quietly got out of my bed, went to the end of her bed by her feet. I got in a crouch positition and pounced on her feet. She opened one eye and groaned. She rolled over and went back to sleep. I proceeded to poke the bottom of her feet, when that didn't work, I started to tickle her sides.

"Okay. I'm u-u-up," She said, through giggles. 10:10.  _Awesome, perfect, I have enough time to shower,_  I thought. I showered and got dressed. I decided to wear my black dress with sunflowers scattered on it. The dress wasn't too flowy but I could still move in it. The sleeves came down to just above my elbows. The dress came down to about the middle of my thigh. I straightened my hair and put on my yellow Converse.

I was ready so I brushed my teeth. I grabbed the small shoulder bag only big enough for my iPhone, some money and my small blue Canon camera. It was just the right size for today. I strung my VidCon pass around my neck. I was set. I let out a deep sigh I didn't know I was holding in. I was nervous but ready for the day.

I planned on going to the Our2ndLife panel then the meetup afterword then the Tyler Oakley meetup at 2 o'clock. A packed day but I was ready.

**Connor's POV**

I was showed to my place at the long table they had set up for me, Ricky, Sam, Kian, Trevor, and Jc for our panel. I sat between Kian and Jc. It was like:

_Trevor Jc Me Kian Sam Ricky_   **(A/N: for a visual (;)**

We had to be there half an hour early for reasons I don't know. But I had my Starbucks so I was happy. I was secretly hoping the girl that was at Taco Bell last night, Kasie I think was her name was, would be here. She was perfect, her personality was shy yet fun and energetic. She warmed up a little to us all last night. She wasn't one of those fans that freaked out and went a little crazy when they first meet you. She was one of those fans that treated like they had known you their entire life. I liked those type of fans. But Kasie was pretty inside and out.

"---nnor? CONNOR!!" Someone said, snapping their fingers in front of my face. It was Sam.

"What? Did I miss something?" I asked, still dazed. I had zoned out, lost in my own thoughts.

"No, it's 11:00, so let's do this," Sam told me.

The security guards opened the doors, letting the fans in. I was amazed every year at the sheer number of people that took time out of their day to watch our videos. I searched the crowd coming in for Kasie but I couldn't find her. I inwardly sighed sadly but I had a panel to do.

We started by introducing ourselves. Ricky went first, he got a good amount of applause and cheers. Then Sam, he got the same amount of noise as Ricky. Kian went next, the room erupted in noise way louder than Ricky and Sam combined. I introduced myself, the crowd went berserk, the intensity was like Ricky, Sam, and Kian combined. I sat down, and Jc and Trevor introduced themselves and we started the panel.

We answered about five questions about if we'd do a collab month, our next tour, if we had girlfriends, etc. The next question was surprising.

"Do you think you'd ever date a fan?" A voice asked, I knew it immediately even though I had only heard it once.  _Kasie?_  I thought.

"You wanna take this one Connor?" Kian asked into the mic in front of him. He had that look in his eye that said 'it's best if you take this one' . He was the only one that knew that I liked Kasie.

"Um, yeah, I would. If they had a great personality and were easy to talk to and had a great smile," I said into the mic, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Thank you," She said and sat down.

The rest of the panel was pretty much a drag. It was 12 o'clock when we finished. We stood up from our chairs, thanked everyone for coming and to stop by the meet and greet right after and to enjoy the rest of VidCon and with that we left to go set up for the meet and greet.

**Kasie's POV**

An employee handed me a mic, so I stood up.

"Do you think you'd ever date a fan?" I asked into the mic, hoping Connor would answer my question.

"You wanna take this one Connor?" Kian asked Connor. The look that Kian gave him scared me a little as he said those words.

"Um, yeah, I would if they had a great personality and were easy to talk to and had a great smile," Connor said into the mic.

"Thank you," I said, handing the mic back to the employee and sitting back down. The rest of the panel was interesting. I just really wanted to go to the meetup afterwords; 20 minutes later they got up and thanked everyone, yada, yada, yada. And left.

Once they were gone, we had to wait five minutes before employees let us leave to go to the meetup. I bolted to the door but about 20-30 other girls beat me to it. I got in line outside the room where the panel was held. I only had to wait about ten minutes before it was my turn.  _Calm down, you met them yesterday. Why am I so nervous though?;_  My mind wouldn't shut up, so I pulled out my camera, my mom was filming on her iPhone behind me. Trevor was first.

"Hi," He said to me.

"Hi I'm Kasie," I said to him.

"Hi Kasie, so enjoying VidCon so far? " He asked. I made a poster/collage with individual pictures of the guys and group ones too, he signed by his individual picture.

"I'm having a blast. I enjoyed the panel," I said, getting my poster back and taking a picture with him.

"Thanks. Well enjoy the rest of VidCon," He told me.

"I will," I said, smiling and moving onto Kian. I had the same conversation with him as Trevor and moved onto to Ricky doing the same with Kian, then Sam, and then Jc, and Connor was last.

"Hello. Thanks for coming to our panel," He said to me, signing by his individual picture.

"Hi, no thank you for doing it. I'm Kasie by the way. Yeah, it was fun. Thank you, " I said, getting my poster back.

"Weren't you the one that met us at Taco Bell last night?" He asked me.

"Yes, that was me. Have a great rest of VidCon,"

"You too," I took a picture before leaving. 12:30. I had about an hour before Tyler's meetup at 2 so I decided (with my mom of course) to go back to the hotel and switch out my O2L poster. It wasn't too big maybe 11" x 15", with my Tyler Oakley one. I had made a bunch of them specifically for VidCon.

We walked back to the hotel and got back to the room. I looked at all the signatures. Trevor, Jc, Kian, Sam and Ricky's were cool. I looked at Connor's, I noticed there was something extra next to his picture. A phone number.  _Was it his number?! It couldn't be. He doesn't give out his number to fans. Why me !? Should I text him ?! I shouldn't_  ..... My mind was spewing questions as to if I should do something with the number. I decided to text the number.

[To: Connor From: Kasie]   **Hey, I'm Kasie, and you gave me your number. So is this Connor Franta? Like from YouTube?** I hit send and put my phone away.

**Connor's POV**

"Hello. Thanks for coming to our panel," I said, signing her poster with not only my name but my phone number too.

"Hi no thank you for doing it. I'm Kasie by the way. Yeah it was fun. Thank you," She said, getting her poster back.

"Weren't you the one that met us at Taco Bell last night?" I asked, more trying to confirm my suspision.

"Yeah, that was me. Have a great rest of VidCon," She said, we took a picture, then she left.

We were there for another hour, signing things, taking pictures and talking to fans. Nobody (by nobody, I mean fans) had seen that I had put a bonus on Kasie's thing. I told Kian and rest of the guys about my plan to give her my number and they said she might not believe it is your number but you can try.

And I did, I wanted her to be with me and no one else. I checked my phone. 1 new message: 381-546-9799  **(A/N: not a real number I made it up)** :  _Hey, I'm Kasie and you gave me your number, so are you Connor Franta? Like from Youtube?_

I replied immediately:  **Yes, this is him. So would you like to get a drink or something, say around 5:00?**

It was 1:15 now.

**Kasie's POV**

It was 1:15, 45 minutes till the Tyler Oakley meetup. Me and Mom decided to go the small cafe down the street from the hotel. We ordered tea and cake and were awaiting its arrival.

"So, you like the O2L panel?" Mom asked, siting across from me at the little cafe table, it was nice outside, so we decided to sit outside.

"Yeah. It was amazing. When I asked my question Connor didn't look anywhere else but at me, like he kept eye contact with me," I squealed. Our food arrived.

"WHAT?!" Mom squealed so loud a few heads turned to look at us. "Really?!" She said in an excited whisper.

" Yeah. And get this, I checked my poster and there was a phone number by his signature. You don't think he gave me his number do you?! I mean, like me out of the hundreds of girls here, he chooses ME?!" I'm squealing/ happy crying at this point.

"It's possible, he could have given you his number. You love him and there's a possibility that it IS his number. Did you test it out?"

" Yeah, I haven't checked my phone since." I took a drink of my tea and a bite of my cake.

"Check your phone then."

"Okay," I pull out my phone from my shoulder bag and take a drink of my tea. I click the button that makes my screen light up.

1 new message-  **Connor??: Yes, this is him. So would you like to get a drink or something, say around 5:00 ?**

I nearly spit my tea all over Mom but barely managed to swallow it though. I couldn't form words so I showed the screen to her.

"WHAT?!" was all she said.

I still couldn't form words so I just nodded my head.

"I'm so going," I choked out, between the shock that he wanted to go on a date with me and the happy tears.

We finished our meal in silence. The fact that THE Connor Franta wants to go on a date with me still hadn't set in yet. It was 1:30. Time to head to the Oakley meetup. We got there with 10 minutes to spare before the meetup started. I had to wait only about 20 minutes though.

"Hey," Tyler said to me, signing my collage/poster.

"Hi, I'm Kasie," I said, smiling.

"Hey, Kasie, weren't you the one from Taco Bell last night?"

"Ah, yes, that was me," I said, giggling. He motioned with his hand for me to come closer so he could whisper something in my ear that would make the girl behind freak.

"I think Connor has a thing for you," He told me, whispering it in my ear, so low that the girl behind me couldn't hear.

"You think so? He gave me his number when I went to his meetup earlier. And I think he asked me out on date. " I whispered the same volume as Tyler.

"Oh, gurl, you gotta text him back," Tyler said normal volume, seeming as we were talking about some boyfriend I didn't have but it was innocent enough to not look suspicious.

"Alright," I said, shrugging. I pulled out my phone and sent Connor a text back saying I'd go with him. I showed Tyler the screen. He squealed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. And good luck with the rest of VidCon," Tyler said, giving me a wink at the last part.

"Nice meeting you, too. I will," I said, winking We snapped a picture, he gave me a hug and I walked away.

_No, Connor, he, he can't like me enough already. He just met me yesterday._  I said to myself, Tyler's words echoing and replaying in my head.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Connor's POV**

I checked my phone. 3:00 and 1 new message-

[To: Connor From: Kasie]  **Alright, I'll go. When and where?**

[To: Kasie From: Connor] **5:00, the cafe down the street.**

[To: Connor From: Kasie]  **Okay, I'll be there. What am I supposed to wear?**

[To: Kasie From: Connor]  **Dress casual**

I planned on just taking her to the cafe and the park right down the street. I thought about asking her to be my girlfriend but I needed to get to know her a little bit first.

_ding, ding_

[To: Connor From: Kasie] **Alright, see ya there (;**

I couldn't help but smile. I was walking back to the hotel to film my collab with Marcus at 3:30. A couple fans recognized me so I stopped for pictures and chatted with them. They were cool, easy going and easy to talk to but my mind was elsewhere. They thanked me after snapping a couple pics and walked away giggling.

I got back to the hotel within five minutes and took the elevator to go back to my room to grab my camera and equipment. I texted Marcus to let him know I was ready. It was 3:25 now so I headed up to Marcus' room with my camera in tow. We decided to do a dare Monnor (horrible ship name, I know) for Marcus' channel and do Truth or Dare for my channel. We both tweeted asking for dares and truths while we set up. We got over 1,000 replies, so we sifted through them, finding the best ones and doing them for the camera.

We finished filming an hour later. Marcus began editing his video while I packed my equipment up. I texted Zoe, Louise, and Caspar asking if we could reschedule our collabs till tomorrow and they were okay with it. 4:35. I had about 20 minutes to get ready. I headed back to mine and Kian's room and showered. I styled my hair in its usual style and dressed in a white t-shirt with a dark blue button up shirt on top, only buttoning it up halfway, and skinny jeans with my cheetah snapback. I brushed my teeth.

I wrote a short note Kian telling him where I was and left it on his bed . I wrote a short note to Jc telling him I'd be taking his car and slid it under the door of his hotel room and hopped in the car toward the cafe. Got a table and waited.

**Kasie's POV**

I couldn't believe I was going on a date with Connor Franta, THE Connor Franta of YouTube. He told me to dress casual so I straightened my hair, put on the shirt I got from Disneyland and put on dark blue skinny jeans and my Sperry's. I was set. The cafe was only a five minute walk from the hotel so I decided to walk. I only had my phone and camera with me. I spotted Connor and walked over, I was nervous so I didn't really say anything. A waiter came by and took our orders. I ordered lemonade and red velvet cake, Connor ordered water and chocolate cake.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Connor asked me.

"I like One Direction, and country," I replied, smiling.

"Awesome, so you've heard the Midnight Memories album. So what is your favorite song on there?"

"I like Half A Heart, Better Than Words, Alive, Diana, almost all the songs on there but my most favorite has to be Better Than Words. "

"Me too, but I like Alive the best. So favorite member?"

"Louis, hands down."

"I like Niall, so you said you like country too, so who do listen to?" He replied  **(A/N: If anyone knows Connor's favorite member of 1D, let me know in the comments, cause I have no idea who it is.)**

"I listen to Florida Georgia Line, Luke Bryan, Hunter Hayes, Zac Brown Band, Jason Aldean, and a bunch of others."

"Cool," He was cut off by our food being delivered. "Thank you," He said to the waiter.

As we ate, he asked me questions about myself, my family, friends and other things.

"So what's you favorite color?" He asked me as we were walking back to the car.

"Green. Like emerald green, " I replied, giggling. It was 6:00 and the sun was setting.

"So what's your's?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Red, like a maroon color. " He replied, laughing a little at my expression.

We got to the car and he opened the passenger door for me, I raised an eyebrow.

"You coming or not?" He asked, giggling

I climbed in and relaxed when I realized we were only going to the park a short ways away from the cafe. He parked and got out, opening my door for me. I got out and he closed the door behind me. We walked around a bit, I asked him questions about his family and he'd give me answers.

We finally sat down under a big oak tree and watched the sun set. All the colors, pinks, reds, oranges, it was beautiful. I never got a chance to watch very many cause I was always busy cramming for tests that would determine whether or not I graduated. But today was different, I got to not only meet Connor for the second time, I got to go on a date with him as well.

He was so nice and easy to talk to and I liked that about him. I yawned but tried to hide it, it didn't work. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder as the sky went dark and the moon began to rise.

We sat in silence for a while, enjoying eachother's company. I pull out my phone from my pocket and check the time. 7:30.

"Connor?" I say, getting the boy's attention.

"Hmm?"

"It's 7:30."

"Okay, are you tired? " He asks, turning his head to look at me.

"No, not really," I say, yawning.

"Really?" He questions, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'm exhausted. I really had fun tonight, thank you," I say, lifting my head off his shoulder and standing up dusting my butt off with my hands.

"You're welcome," He says, smiling. He gets up and dusts himself off with his hands. He stands in front of me so close our foreheads are touching.

"I really like you Connor. I really do, your videos make me laugh until I cry. You make me happy when my day is crap. Trust me when I say, I really loved meeting you at Taco Bell yesterday. I --" I'm cut off by Connor crashing his lips into mine, I was shocked at first but I relaxed and kissed him back. He pulled me closer to his body. He broke apart when we needed air, the kiss only lasting a few seconds.

"Come on, let's get you home," He said, grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers with mine. We arrived back at the car and Connor drove. I was still in shock that he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it to say the least.

"Kasie?" Connor says, breaking the silence, but still focusing his attention on the road as we pulled in front of the hotel I was staying at.

"Yeah?"

" I-I. The first time I saw you at Taco Bell yesterday when you asked who I was, I knew I wanted to be with you. You're beautiful, if anyone denies that, they can go elsewhere. And at the panel today, when you asked if I'd date a fan, I answered with what you did at Taco Bell.

"You're easy to talk to, like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me or tell anyone that I tell you. And I was looking directly at you. I-I was hoping someone would ask that, and when it was you, the guys knew I was the only one to properly answer it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Kasie," He was looking directly in my eyes so I knew he meant every word he was saying.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, Kasie, will you be my girlfriend?"

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Kasie's POV**

"Kasie will you be my girlfriend?" Connor asked me. I was shocked, shocked is an understatement. I was overjoyed. But I wasn't expecting it. I leaned over and placed my lips on his.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked. I opened the car door, I turned and nodded, smiling at him.

"Yes," I whispered in his ear before pecking him on the cheek and getting out, shutting the car door behind me and walking into the hotel.

**Connor's POV**

Kasie was my girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. I had just met her 48 hours ago but somehow I knew that she was the one. I drove back to the hotel in an even better mood than I was when I left. It was 8 o'clock but the boys were in mine and Kian's room, doing stupid stuff when I walked in. Sam and Trevor were sitting on the floor, Jc and Ricky were on my bed laying on their backs so their heads were hanging upside down off the end of the bed and Kian was on his bed, on his laptop.

"So how was it?" Jc asked when I came in, sitting next to Kian who tore his attention from his laptop and was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"It was great," I answered, not bothering to look anywhere else but at my hands because I knew if I did, I'd be smiling like an idiot.

"Just great?" Sam piped in.

"Yeah, but---- " I said dragging out the 'but'.

"But what?" Ricky questioned.

"I'm not single anymore," I said finally looking up from my hands so I could see their reactions. Kian looked happy. Sam, Trevor, and Ricky were surprised and Jc just smiled and clapped me on the back.

"Good job, mate," Ricky said, sitting up.

They got up and left cause tomorrow we could all sleep in but we all had collabs to film.

I brushed my teeth and changed into a tank top and shorts and began to edit the collab I filmed with Marcus. I finished editing an hour later but decided I would upload it tomorrow. I closed my laptop and fell asleep within minutes.

**Kasie's POV**

I walked back to the hotel and went up to my room. It was only 8:00 but I had to get up early tomorrow to go to the Troyler panel tomorrow at 12.

"So how was it?" Mom asked when I came into the room, putting my camera on the TV stand.

"It was great," I said, pretending to be more focused on my phone than I actually was.

"Just great?" She questioned.

"Nope," I shook my head. "Connor and I are together now," I squealed.

"What?! That's great," Mom said, happy tears in her eyes.

"And ...... get this, he kissed me," I said, I hadn't realized how shocked I was until I said it out loud.

"REALLY?!" Mom's voice going high as she squeals/shrieks.

"Yep. It was amazing," I stated, popping the 'P' and remembering the kiss.

"So, I take it the date went well??"

"It did," I said, grabbing my phone and texting Connor.

[To: Connor From: Kasie]  **Thanks for everything tonight.**

[To: Kasie From: Connor]  **You're welcome, babe <3**

[To: Connor From: Kasie]  **Aww, I love you. Goodnight Conn. :) <3**

[To: Kasie From: Connor]  **Goodnight beautiful, <3 you too. :)**

[To: Connor From: Kasie]  **My room # is 201A, fyi (;**

[To: Kasie From: Connor]  **Alright, , <3 you too, goodnight beautiful (:**

[To: Connor From: Kasie]  **Goodnight sec-c (;**

I change into a tank top and shorts, I smile at my phone before putting it down and climbing into bed, going on Tumblr till I pass out.

_******** The Next Day ******** _

**Kasie's POV**

I woke up early. 9:00 to be exact. The Troyler panel was today at 12 and Connor had collabs at 1, 3, and 5 so we planned on going out at 6 o'clock tonight and he said dress semi-formal. I got up and showered. I dressed in my One Direction t-shirt and shorts with my Sperrys. I put minimal makeup on and put my brunette hair in a high pony. It was 9:45 so I woke my mom up and shoved her into the bathroom.

"I'm going out with Connor, so take a shower and I'll be back before 12," I tell her through the bathroom door.

"Okay, have fun. Take your phone," She tells me from the other side of the door.

A minute later there's a knock at the door. I skip over and open the door.

"Hey babe, you ready?" Connor asks.

"Yes, let me grab my phone and let's go," I say, pulling him into the room by his wrist, he puts his hands on my waist. I turn my head slightly and kiss him.

"Come on, let's go before my Mom gets out of the shower," I whisper.

We walk out of the hotel and get into the car he drove me to the park in.

"Jc's car," He says to me like he read my mind.

"Ah," I nod.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"How's iHop sound?"

"Good, I love their pancakes," I say.

"Good, cause we're here!" He says, pulling into the restaurant's parking lot. He parks, gets out and opens the passenger door for me. I get out, he intwines our fingers as we walk in and sit at a booth. A waiter comes by with menus. We both order hot chocolate. We look at the menu. I decide on the triple chocolate pancakes which has white chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, and dark chocolate chips topped with powdered sugar and mini milk chocolate chips and whipped cream. Connor gets the blueberry pancakes. We decide to do a challenge to see who can eat their stack of four pancakes the fastest. The waiter comes by with our drinks and we order our food.

"Ready to order?" He asks us.

"Yes, I would like the blueberry pancakes," Connor tells the waiter.

"2 or 4?" The waiter asks him.

"Um, 4, please," Connor says, giving me a wink and a look that reads 'you're going down'.

"And for you?" The waiter asks, shifting to face me.

"I would like the triple chocolate pancakes."

"2 or 4?" The waiter asks me.

"Um, 4," I say, pretending to think about it. I look at Connor and smirk at him.

"So what's on your agenda today?" I ask him after our waiter is gone.

"Well, I got a collab with Zoe at 1, a collab with Caspar at 3 and a collab with Louise at 5," Connor states matter-of-factly.

"Well, mister hot shot, I have a Troyler panel at 12, a Shoey meetup at 3 and a Zalfie meetup at 4," I tease, sticking my tongue out at him.

"And then we can go out later," Connor whispers, smirking at me, I giggle.

"I know," I whisper, giggling.

Our food arrives, I almost put the first bite in my mouth before Connor stops me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cheater," He laughs a little before taking some of my whipped cream with his fork and smearing it on my nose.

"And......GO!" He shouts before digging into his stack.

Only I'm faster. Before I know it, half my stack is gone.

"Not fair," Connor whines.

"Eat faster pretty boy," I tease. He eats faster, getting syrup stuck to his chin.

"DONE!!" I shout before sliding out of the booth and doing a victory lap around the restaurant. Connor laughs when I get back.

"You cheated!" He whines, putting on his best pouty face.

"You should've ate faster pretty boy," I tease. He had syrup stuck to his nose so I leaned across the table, kissing it off his nose.

"Come on, I have to go get my Mom!" I say, pulling him along after he paid.

"Alright, slow down."

I was practically dragging him towards the car.I slowed down just enough for him to walk at a normal pace. We jumped in the car singing One Direction on the way to my hotel.

_Lately I found myself thinking_

_Been dreaming about you a lot_

_And up in my head I'm your boyfriend_

_But that's one thing you've already got_

_He drives to school every morning_

_While I walk alone in the rain_

_He'd kill me without any warning_

_If he took a look in my brain_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me then I would, I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would, I would_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me then I would, I would_

_Would he hold when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

_Back in my head we were kissing_

_I thought things were going alright_

_With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'_

_Reality ruined my life_

_Feels like I'm constantly playing_

_A game that I'm destined to lose_

_Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend_

_He's got 27 tattoos_

_Would he say he's L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me then I would, I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would, I would_

_Would he say he's L-O-V-E?_

_well if it was me then I would, I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

_Would he please you?_

_Would he kiss you?_

_Would he treat you like I would?_

_Would he touch you?_

_Would he need you?_

_Would he love you like I would?_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me then I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

_Would he please you?_

_(Would he please you?)_

_Would he kiss you?_

_(Would he kiss you?)_

_Would he treat you like I would?_

_(Like I would)_

_Would he touch you?_

_(Would he touch you?)_

_Would he need you?_

_(Would he need you?)_

_Would he love you like I would?_

_(Like I would)_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me then I would, I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would, I would, I would, yeah_

The song ended and we were in front of my hotel. I gave Connor a goodbye kiss and got out. I headed up to my room and unlocked the door, finding my mom on her laptop.

"Let's go," I say, it was 11:30.

"Okay," She says, shutting the laptop and grabbing her bag.

We walk in silence.

"So how was breakfast?" She asks.

"It was great. Connor and I had breakfast at iHop and we had a competition to see who could finish their pancakes the fastest."

"Who won?"

"Me," I said triumphantly.

"Awesome, now let's go to this panel," She said, smiling.

We got to the place where the panel would be held with fifteen minutes to spare. The employees let us in at 12. When Troye and Tyler came out, the room exploded in noise, my Mom adding to the noise level. The noise level died down enough for them to begin the panel after five minutes. Man people  **really**  ship Troyler.

An hour later they answered the last question and left the room to go set up for the meet and greet afterwords. We had to wait five minutes before the employees opened the doors, letting us go to the meet-and-greet. Mom sprinted to the door but about 60 other girls beat her there first. I chuckled a little before running after her.

25 minutes later and we were at the front of the line.

"Hello," Troye said in his Aussie accent.

"Hello i'm Kasie," I said, greeting him.

"Hey weren't you the one from Taco Bell?" He asked, signing my Troyler collage and handing it back to me.

"Yes that was me," I said with a wink.

"Cool, it was nice meeting you again," he said, giving me his signature wink.

"You too," I replied, winking and snapping a picture with him.

"Hey girl," Tyler said to me.

I motioned for him to come closer so I could tell him something that I didn't want the girl behind me to hear. He nodded and got up, coming to stand next to me.

"Connor and I are together now," I whispered in his ear. He squealed.

"Girl that's awesome," He said, giggling and smiling from ear to ear.

"I know right?! And he kissed me too," I whispered.

"See, I told you he has a thing for you," He whispered before going back to his place and giving Troye an 'I'll tell you later' look, who nodded and went back to his conversation with the girl behind me.

"Well, I'm holding up the line so I'll see you guys later," I said to Tyler, giving him a wink. Tyler giggled and nodded before having a conversation with the girl behind me.

An hour later I had ate a small lunch and went to get in line for the Shoey meetup. 2:50.

10 minutes later they came out and started greeting fans. I had to only wait 20 minutes before I was at the front of the line.

"Hey," I said to Joey, handing him a collage of individual pictures of him and Shane with some of the two of them as well.

"Hey, so how are you enjoying VidCon so far?" He asked me.

"It's awesome, thank you for being here," I said.

"No, thank you, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the people who watch my videos," He said blushing, signing by his individual picture and handing my poster back.

"Thanks," I said smiling and snapping a picture with him.

"Hey," Shane said to me.

"Hi," I said blushing, my mom was behind me talking to Joey. She flipped when she met Troye a couple hours back. It took a little coaxing on mine and Troye's part to get her to calm down enough to actually talk to him.

"So having a good VidCon?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah it's awesome. I'm Kasie by the way," I said, getting my poster back.

"That's awesome, nice meeting you," He stood up and gave me a hug. I snap a photo with him before leaving.

It was 3:35 so I had enough time to go back to the hotel and get my stuff for the Zalfie meeting at 4. We get back to the hotel within 5 minutes. I take the elevator and get back to the room, dropping my Shoey stuff on my bed and grabbing the Zalfie poster before heading back down to the lobby. It's about 5 minutes till 4 when I get back so I get in line. There's about 60 other girls ahead of me. Half an hour later I'm at the front of the line, the girl ahead of me chatting with Alfie for a few seconds before taking a picture and moving on to Zoe.

"Hey," I say shyly even though I met him two days prior.

"Hello, how are you?" He says, flashing me a smile.

"Quite good actually, I'm Kasie," I give him a smile back.

"That's awesome. Wait, you're the one from Taco Bell the other night, right?"

"That would be me," I smile, shyly. "Nice meeting you again," I get my poster back and take a picture.

"Hello, how are you?" Zoe smiles.

"Hey, quite good actually," I answer, grinning.

"That's awesome, nice meeting you again," She flashes me a smile and hands me my poster back.

"You too," I smile and take a picture with her.

It's 4:55 by the time I get back to the hotel room. Mom wanted to go shopping so I was alone in the hotel room to get ready for my date at 6 with Connor.

An hour later I have my hair straightened, my makeup done and all I have to do is put on my outfit I'd be wearing. Connor said to dress semi-formal. So I picked out a dress that was between red and maroon that reached mid thigh in the front but reached the back of my knee in the back. I put on black flats that had a small black bow tie on the top. I sang Hunter Hayes' Wanted as I was getting ready

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

I skipped the second half of the verse and jumped to the chorus

_Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

**Connor's POV**

I arrived at Kasie's hotel room and knocked. I was in a dark blue button down with dark jeans and my hair was in its normal style. Kasie answered the door. She was stunning. Her outfit, hair, shoes, everything. I offered her my hand but she held up her finger telling me 'one second'. She went back into the room and came back with her phone in hand. I offered my hand again and she took it, lacing her fingers with mine. I spun her a little so her back was to my front. I titled her chin up a little with my free hand and kissed her.

"You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Thanks," She smiled. "You look hot," She said blushing.

"Thanks, now let's go," I put my arm around her waist. I planned on taking her to a semi-fancy but not too expensive restaurant then to a fair that was  going on close to the O2L house so I planned on taking her there as well. We climbed in Jc's car since we were going about 5 minutes from the O2L house I figured that we could get my car, so I told Jc and Ricky to meet us there around 10 ish so Jc could drive his car back to the hotel.

We arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later. Kasie looked at me with a shocked expression. It wasn't too expensive but it looked like a five star restaurant from the outside. I got out and went to the passenger side, opening Kasie's door for her. We walked inside.

"Franta," I said to the waitress and she showed us to our table. We sat down at our table and the waitress gave us menus before she left.

"So how'd your collabs go?" Kasie asked, slightly hiding behind her menu.

"They went good," I smiled.

"Awesome, I can't wait to watch them," She said excitedly.

"You'll laugh," I added for good measure, winking at her. She giggled, putting down her menu.

"So, um, I kind of told Tyler that we were together at the Troyler meetup today," She said, slowly like she was afraid of what my reaction would be.

"That's okay babe, as long as no other fans heard. I don't want them to know just yet. The guys know and Zoe knows and probably Alfie and Troye knows by now I bet. But you haven't told anyone els, right?" I said the last part to tease her. She laughed.

"My mom knows," She said. " She was happy; she said we're cute together," She added.

A waiter came by taking our drink and food orders.

"So when do you wanna meet my mom, not as YouTube star Connor Franta, but as Connor Franta my boyfriend?" She asked winking.

"How about when we tell the fans in about a week?" I ask.

"That'd be perfect. Don't worry she's not a strict parent."

Our food came with our drinks. And we ate. No competition. So we ate at our leisure. I ordered fried chicken with mashed potatoes and Kasie got steak with a baked potato. We finished our meal in silence, too absorbed in our food to talk. I paid and left.

"So where are you taking me today?" Kasie asked as we were walking back to the car.

"Well, there's a fair going on close to the O2L house so I figured we'd go there," I answered, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, I love fairs," She said excitedly, kissing my cheek.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

I sang, looking at Kasie and smiling for a second before focusing my attention back on the road.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

Kasie sang, looking at me. She skipped the chorus

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

The song ended but we kept singing One Direction until I pulled up to the fair. The lights, rides, everything was amazing. It was 8 o'clock and the sun had gone down. I parked the car and got out, opening Kasie's door for her.

"You coming or waiting for an invitation?" I cocked an eyebrow before running to get in line for tickets. Kasie giggled and ran after me.

10 minutes later we had tickets and were headed towards the first ride. It had four, four-person carriage/box type things with a circular turn table in the center of it that you could and it would spin your carriage/box. We got on and the ride started, Kasie and I spun ourselves so fast, we were giggling like little kids.

An hour and a half later we had ridden a majority of the rides and won a blue elephant from the game where you had to squirt water at a target that would make a platform rise with your prize on top, you only won the prize if you got you platform to the top first. It was 9:45 by the time we reached to O2L house, I told Jc I'd leave his car in the driveway and come back to the hotel in the morning. Kasie called her Mom telling her she'd be spending the night with me in the O2L house but would be back by morning.

We walked in and Kasie looked surprised by how big the house was.

"You tired?" I asked, she nodded and yawned.

"But I don't ---" She began.

"I got you," I chuckled and handed her a pair of my shorts and a shirt.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Down the hall, third door on your right," I told her, telling her where the bathroom was.

She smiled and muttered a soft thanks before heading that way. I went to my room and changed into a tank top and sweats.

"Connor?" Kasie called, probably looking for me.

"In here," I poked my head out.

" I'm tired," She whined.

"Then let's go to bed."

She followed me into my room, looking around before climbing between the covers of my bed. I joined her, shutting off the light. I wrapped my arms around her, she snuggled into my chest, laying her head right above where my heart was.

"Goodnight beautiful," I whispered into her hair. I got no reply so I figured she was asleep. I fell asleep thinking how I could never say goodbye to this girl.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Connor's POV**

The next day was full of meet and greets and an interview with the Harries twins by Tyler Oakley for Kasie. For me, I had a whole butt load of collabs with Jack and Finn, Joey, Shane, Tyler, Troye, and Alfie. I had a ton of editing and uploading ahead of me. I was just wrapping up my collab with Alfie where we did Extreme Twister. It got extremely messy to say the least when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Kasie," Alfie said, opening the door.

"Hello," She gave Alfie a hug. Tomorrow was the last day of VidCon meaning there would be a big party for the fans and YouTubers who came to the event this year. I was sad. Kasie told me she lived in Georgia on the other side of the country.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah one second," I packed up my camera equipment.

"Let's go, thanks Alfie," I gave him a high five before leaving.

"Anytime Connor," he said in his accent. I put my arm around Kasie and left his hotel room.

"So where we going tonight?" Kasie asked when we were in the elevator.

" I figured we'd stay in tonight, maybe a Disney marathon."

"Okay, I just happen to _love_  Disney," Kasie teased.

"Good," I said, pulling her closer to me. The paint on my clothes dry. I kissed her cheek.

We got back to my hotel room. I left my camera equipment at the foot of the bed and grabbed a shirt and sweatpants to change into and changed in the bathroom.

" So how's pizza sound?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom.

" I don't really care what we eat," She smiled.

"Good," I teased, pulling out my phone and ordering pizza.

I put Aladdin in my laptop and hit play. Kasie squealed when she realized what movie was playing.

"Oooh Aladdin?! One of my favorites," She squealed, laying her head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her hair before focusing my attention back on the movie.

The pizza arrived half an hour later. I paused the movie, grabbing my wallet to get the pizza. I set the box on the bed, we ate and finished it in ten minutes.

We finished the movie an hour later. I put The Lion King in next. Kasie sang the opening song, Circle of Life. I looked at her, she stopped for a second, smiled and resumed singing. Her voice was beautiful. The song ended and she put her head back on my shoulder, we stayed that way until the movie ended.

" So, the guys are going to shoot a video tomorrow, do you wanna come watch?" I asked.

"Really?" She asked, she looked like she was about to flip and fall off the bed from excitement.

"Yeah. I mean if you don't want to, you don't have to," I said, teasing because I knew she would want to.

"No, no, no, no. I want to. I thought you'd never ask," She kissed me. I tried deepening the kiss but she wouldn't grant me entrance. She giggled a little before allowing me entrance. We broke apart after a few minutes cause we needed air.

"Come on, you can't watch the first one and not not watch the sequel," She playfully slapped my stomach.

"Fine," I grumbled sarcastically. She cocked an eyebrow at me before playfully slapping my stomach again. I wrapped an arm her waist, pulling her closer to my body and putting in The Lion King 2.

Kasie passed out halfway through but I let her sleep. The movie ended 45 minutes later so I woke her. I placed my lips on hers, her eyes fluttered open.

"Well, that's one way to wake up," She said tiredly, stretching and sitting up. I got up and dug around in my suitcase for a t-shirt and shorts. I threw them at her, they landed, covering her eyes. She chuckled before pulling them off, going into the bathroom to change, I was sweaty from wearing sweats so I changed into a tank top and shorts. It was supposed to be hot tonight.

It was around 11 o'clock and I don't think Kasie's mom would like to be woken up at this time. Kasie came back into the room, throwing her clothes against the wall.

"Thanks boo," She said, referring to the pajamas she was wearing. She climbed between the covers of my bed.

"Sure," I said, discarding my shirt and shutting off the light, climbing in bed next to Kasie.

"Well I like that image before bed," She chuckled, snuggling closer to me.

"Goodnight boo," She said.

"Goodnight Kas," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to my body.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Kasie's POV**

Today was the last day of VidCon but I wasn't going back to Atlanta for another week. Tonight was the party where YouTubers and everyone at VidCon would be at. I had to go shopping today. 

I woke up, Connor was still sleeping, he looked so peaceful, I took a picture, sending it to my mom. His arm was still wrapped around me from last night. He was still asleep so I took his phone, snapped a pic and sent it to Ricky, Kian, Sam, Trevor, and Jc. _Sleeping Beauty still sleepin ;)_   being the caption. 

It was 10 o'clock and I needed a shower. I leaned down, putting my lips on Connor's. He opened one eye.

"Morning beautiful," He put a small piece of hair behind my ear, his voice thick with morning. It was sexy. I smiled, taking a pillow and hitting his chest with it.

"Get up, I need a shower," I smacked him with the pillow. He sat up rubbed his eyes.

"Alright," He got up and coming around to where I was sitting on the bed.

"You know, I could join you right? " He said, wrapping his arms around me from behind, pecking my cheek and lightly kissing my neck.

 "No, not yet." I winked. 

I got up and went over to my bag pulling out the small compact brush I always carried and brushed my hair, making it as presentable as I could.

"Come on, I need a shower. Do you wanna meet my mom? You don't have to if you don't want to though," I said.

"Okay," He was making his hair presentable but not inits usual style though. "I want to so let's go." he said, grabbing his room key from the TV stand and putting on a shirt. He intertwined our fingers, opening the door with his free hand. I grabbed my clothes from the wall, stuffing them in my bag. 

We walked to my hotel, making it to my room within 10 minutes. He looked nervous.

"Boo there's nothing to be worried about. She's not gonna kill you. Even if she did, you'd have a huge army to back you up," I tried reassuring him, giving him a reassuring kiss for good measure. I unlocked the door to my room and walked in, pulling Connor along behind me. My mom was on her laptop, she looked when she saw me.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Hey hun, how was last night?" She asked.

 "It was good, we had pizza and watched Disney movies," I said, she was looking at Connor who looked at the floor nervously. He looked up.

"Hi Mrs. Zawadskii. I bet you already know who I am but I came to formally introduce myself, I'm Connor Franta." He held out his hand. My mom stood up and embraced him in a bear hug.

"Please call me Carmen," She said.

"Now I'm going to shower," I excused myself and grabbing a clean set of clothes from my suitcase. Connor's expression changed from nervous and scared to relaxed and relieved. 

  **Connor's POV**

While Kasie showered her mom asked me questions about my YouTube career, my family, and friends. And I'd give her answers. She was easy to talk to. I began to see where Kasie got that quality about her from. 

Kasie came out with her hair in its natural state, wavy. She grabbed her stuff and her phone.

"Don't you have a video to film?" She asked, looking at me through her still wet hair. It was almost 11 now.

"Oh yeah," I said, blushing. Damn, she caught me staring at her.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Zawadskii," I said, Kasie pulling me out the door.

"You too Mr. Franta," Carmen winked before the door shut.

"Can I see your phone for a second?" Kasie asked.

"Sure," I handed her my phone to her, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm only going through your contacts, geez, I don't read messages." She laughed.

"Aha," She exclaimed when she found Zoella's contact and typing her number into her phone , handing mine back.

"Is it alright if I go shopping with Zoe today before the party?" Kasie asked.

"Yeah sure, be back before it begins though." I teased.

"Awesome," She squeaked, typing a message to Zoe. I laced our fingers together and walked into my hotel. We went to my room, Kian was there, editing a video.

"Hey Kasie" He looked up from his laptop.

"Hey Kian," She ran over and gave him a hug.

"So ready to film?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll text the others to meet us down at the gym. I figured since we were all gonna be in the video the gym would be the only place big enough for all of us," Kian replied.

"Yeah, that's fine, let's go." I said, grabbing my camera. 

When we got down to the gym, it was empty so we went in to set up to film. Once the guys arrived we decided to do a  #AskO2L video. We all tweeted asking for questions. 

Our phones blew up moments later. We all had well over 1,000 replies. So we sifted through them each picking two or three and began filming. Kasie sat out of frame with her elbows on her knees, an amused smile on her face. 

An hour later we answered the last question and signed off. I got up and walked to where Kasie was sitting, still watching us. I lightly kissed her cheek.

"You like?" I referred to the video.

"Yeah, how many fans can say they watched Our2ndLife film a video before?" She pretended to be shocked by my question.

"But....you're not a fan, you're my girlfriend," I said, slightly rocking back and forth on my heels.

"I know. But if you told me a month ago that I'd be the girlfriend of Connor Franta, the Connor Franta, the sex god of YouTube, I would have laughed and told you you were crazy," She said, turning red as she confessed what she thought of me. 

Kasie's POV 

I turned red at my recent confession of what I thought of Connor. He just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I need to go meet up with Zoe. We're going shopping so we can be ready for the party later," I said gathering my stuff, kissing Connor goodbye and rushing out the door. 

Zoe had a good fashion sense and I knew she would tell me if something looked good or bad on me. We walked into a store Zoe said was good for dresses so we went there first. When you walked in there were shelves and displays with necklaces and bracelets on them. Along the back wall were shoes. And in the middle were dresses of all colors and styles. Zoe shoved a few in my hands, pointing me toward the dressing rooms. 

The first one was mermaid, red with a black floral lace that stopped right above my stomach with a sweetheart neckline and straps. I showed Zoe, she shook her head so I tried on the next one. 

The top half was pale pink and the bottom half was a soft grey. It had a wide jewel belt, the jewels stopped before they reached the back. Zoe shook her head again. I tried on the next one. 

It was black on the top, stopping right above my stomach, red the rest of the way down. It had a sweetheart neckline and it was strapless. It had a thin rhinestone belt that went all the way around. I showed Zoe and she gasped.

"That's the one. Connor is going to love it." She said, pulling me toward the register after I had changed back into normal clothes. I paid and left. 

We got back to my hotel at 3. It was 12:50 when we left. Connor wanted to take me out to dinner before the party which I thought was cute but I was just excited to spend time with him.

"So, I was wondering if you'd do my hair and makeup before the party?" I asked Zoe when we were in the car.

"Sure, I'd love to," She squealed like she thought I'd never ask.

"Great, thanks. You know, if you told me a month ago that I'd be friends with you and be the girlfriend of Connor Franta, I would have called you crazy," I told her.

"Aww, Connor loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you," She said, I smiled. 

When I got back to my hotel I told Zoe my room number and said to meet me there at around  7ish. I showed my mom the dress and she said the exact same thing Zoe said. It was around 5 when there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my phone knowing it was Connor.

"Let's go," He grabbed my hand. I shut the door with my free hand. We went to the cafe that he took me to on our first date. We sat down, talked, ate and left. We walked back to my hotel hand in hand. I gave Connor a goodbye kiss before disappearing into the hotel room. 

It was 6:45 by the time I got back so I had enough time to shower. I showered and put on a plain white t-shirt and shorts when Zoe showed up. She curled my hair and put on eyeliner and mascara with pale eyeshadow. 45 minutes later she was satisfied with her work. I got up, hugged her and said I'd see her at the party. She left to go get ready. I painted my toes black and waited for them to dry. 

Ten minutes later I was in my dress and put on my heels that weren't too tall that I'd fall on my face but were only tall enough so I'd be a little shorter than Connor. 

Connor's POV 

I arrived at Kasie's door and knocked. She opened it within seconds. She looked beautiful. Her outfit was perfect for her. I didn't know what to say so I just stared, taking in her outfit. Kasie noticed me eyeing her.

"So I'll take it you like my outfit," She laughed, twirling for me. "Come on pretty boy" She grabbed my hand. "You look hot by the way," She whispered in my ear.

"You look....stunning." I blushed cause of her compliment. 

She giggled and pulled me out of the hotel. The party would be held in a huge ballroom complete with a DJ, snack bar, and drinks, both nonalcoholic and alcoholic. It was already crowded with the people that attended VidCon. 

Kasie gasped. "I see Jack," She pointed. "Let's go say hi." 

She pulled me over to where the Harries twins were hanging out with Tyler, Louise, and Troye. Jack had his back to us. Kasie ran up behind him, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She singsonged.

"Um," Jack scratched his chin, pretending to think about it. "Kasie."

"Nope," She uncovered his eyes, giving him a hug before coming back to stand next to me. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You thirsty?" I asked Kasie. 

She nodded. "Lemonade?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," I kissed her lightly before heading to get drinks. I stopped a couple times to take pictures with fans. I came back a few minutes later with drinks giving one to Kasie. She kissed me lightly, taking her drink and going back to her conversation with Troye and Tyler.

"Let's go dance," I whispered in her ear ten minutes later. She said goodbye to Troye and Tyler, winking at Tyler as she left.

"We should probably tells the fans sometime, how does tomorrow sound? I mean if you don't want to that's okay, we can wait ---" I was cut off by her lips on mine. She tried deepening the kiss. I teased her a little before granting her entrance.

"No, I want to, there's tons of fans here and the word might be out by tomorrow, so why not? " She answered, as we were dancing. She looked me in the eyes, I could look into her beautiful dark blue ones all day. A few fast songs played then a slow acoustic one came on. Zalfie and Troyler paired up.

"May I have this dance?" I asked cheesily. Kasie giggled a little before nodding. 

  _We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

I felt Kasie's words in my ear, she was singing the words  

_But you're bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_It was the best dang kiss I'd ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

_So I took the chance_

_Bought a wedding band_

_And I got down on one knee_

_And you smiled and said to me_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

Kasie lifted her head off my shoulder, connected her lips with mine and rested her forehead to mine. 

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

_And your mama cried when you walked down the aisle_

_When the preacher man said say 'I Do'_

_I did and you did too_

_Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile_

_And I said_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_Look at all the love we got_

_And it ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Yeah baby I love you a lot_

_I really think we've got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

The song ended. I kissed her forehead and engulfed her in a hug, released her but kept my arm around her waist. I kissed her cheek, she turned and smiled at me. 

A few hours later we were exhausted. It was almost 1 am and we were exhausted from dancing and there was alcohol there and I'd had a couple drinks making me a little tipsy. Not too bad but I needed a little help with walking.

 Kasie's POV

I liked Jack but only as a friend. Plus I had Connor.

"Hey Kasie," Jack slurred, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Hey Jack." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Say me and you go back to my room." He slurred, using my shoulder for support.

"Um, no thanks." I shoved him off. Jack was funny, energetic, and easy going sober but drunk, he was something else.  

Next thing I know, he slammed his lips into mine. I immediately pulled away, smacking him. Connor was talking with Ricky, he paused his conversation, coming to me and Jack. 

He swung his fist at Jack, connecting with the man's jaw. Jack stumbled back a little before swinging and missing. Connor stepped back a few steps before running at Jack, pushing him to the ground. Connor swung at Jack, making contact somewhere on his face with each blow. He also kicked him a few times. It took Ricky and Marcus to pull Connor off of Jack.

"What the hell was that?" Marcus asked, he was surprised, he just witnessed Connor actually punch someone.

"That bastard kissed Kasie," Connor shouted, still furious with Jack. He was slowly getting off the floor with the help of Caspar and Joe.

"Kasie is that true? Are you alright?" Marcus asked, looking at me before focusing his attention back on Connor to make sure he didn't try and do anymore damage to Jack than he already had done. I nodded my head before bursting into tears. Zoe ran over and took me to the ladies' room.

"So what happened?" Tanya asked me, who followed Zoe and me, Louise did too but she was silent, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I was talking to Alfie when Jack came up, well he was drunk, and he started talking to me and he asked me if I wanted to go back to his room with him, I said no and he kissed me. I shoved him off but Connor saw and that's when a fight broke out." I explained when I had calmed down enough.  It kind of scared me when they started fighting so that was why I was crying.

"Well, Jack is something else when he's had too much to drink," Tanya said,  giving me a hug, before we went back to the party.

"Alright hot shot, let's get you home," I said, helping Connor up. His knuckles were bloody from hitting Jack so many times. I wrapped my arm around his waist so he had some support in case he fell.  

20 minutes later we made it back to his hotel room. I helped him onto his bed. He slumped forward a little. He was a little tipsy but not as bad as Jack was. I bandaged his knuckles and helped him change into a pair of shorts. I took a shirt and pair of shorts and changed. I climbed in between the covers with Connor, kissing his forehead before settling down and turning off the light. 

He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer, almost protectively. I don't blame him. I traced his abs with my fingertips absentmindedly before falling asleep. 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Connor's POV**

I woke up with a headache. Was I that drunk? I couldn't have been. I looked at my hands, they were bandaged. I remember hitting Jack but I can't remember why. I unwrapped my arm from around Kasie, she looked so peaceful. We were gonna tell the fans today. I was nervous yet excited.

I got up, stretched but stretched a little too much and fell forward slightly, quickly bringing my hands in front of me to stop myself from falling. I went and took a shower. I came out in a towel around my waist and dug in my suitcase for clothes.

"Hey," Kasie said, just waking up, her voice sounded like morning. She sat up.

"Morning sunshine," It was around 10 o'clock.

"How's your head?" She asked, getting up and coming to me, putting her arms around me.

"It hurt but I showered and it's all better," I smiled, giving her a kiss before heading back into the bathroom to change and style my hair.

I came back 15 minutes later and found Kasie scrolling through Instagram.

"I need a shower," She whined when she saw me.

"Are those mine?" I asked, pretending to be shocked when I knew they were. She blushed.

"Maybe," She locked her phone and came next to me, grabbing her shoes and dress from last night. We walked out the hotel, hand in hand.

"So what exactly happened last night? With Jack? I mean, I remember hitting, punching, and kicking him but I can't remember why," I said slowly. I'd seen Kasie cry for the first time last night, not like she was laughing so hard she started crying, but crying like she was hurt.

"Well, I was talking with Alfie and Jack had had too many drinks and well he kissed me and wanted me to go back to his room with him. He was obviously drunk. But I declined," She snuggled into my chest before continuing. "He was making me uncomfortable. I shoved him off and that's when you came in. You punched him first in the jaw and then tackled him to the ground and you hit him anywhere and everywhere you could hit and kick. He tried fighting back but you wouldn't give him a break. It took Marcus and Ricky to pull you off," She explained.

"So are you okay?" I asked, turning to look at her and boarding the elevator in her hotel.

"Yeah," She shrugged. "Just shaken up a little."

"Well at least your unhurt," I said, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. The dinging of the elevator letting us know we were at her floor broke us apart. We got off and walked to her room, she unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hey Mom," Kasie said, walking over to her mom, giving her a hug.

"Hi Kasie, how was the party?" Her mom asked.

"It was fun," Kasie looked at her feet.

"Well alright. Hi Connor," Her Mom said, taking notice of her daughter's sudden change of mood, from happy to quiet.

"Hi Mrs. Zawadskii," I said.

"Well I'm gonna shower so we can film that video. Where do you wanna film it?" Kasie asked.

"I don't know just yet," I replied.

"We could film it here. If that's okay, Mom?"

"That's fine," Her mom smiled, going back to her book.

"Okay, I'll text Kian so we don't have to run back," I said, pulling out my phone while Kasie went and grabbed clothes, going into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. I sat on Kasie's made bed, looking awkwardly around the room.

"So how was the party?" Carmen asked me, closing her book, she apparently noticed my bandaged knuckles but didn't say anything.

"It was good, I'm sure the fans had a heart attack with all of us there," I said, referring to the YouTubers that were all there.

"Fun," Carmen nodded, "So what happened?" She nodded toward my knuckles.

I explained about the fight and what caused it. I haven't seen Jack since but Our2ndLife was throwing a pool party at the O2L house later and everyone was invited.

"Is she alright?" Carmen asked when I was done explaining.

"Yeah, she's fine, just shaken up but she's back to normal now," I replied.

**Kasie's POV**

I stepped out the shower and dressed in my Our2ndLife t-shirt with all the boys' last names on it, white skinny jeans and pulled on black boots with a rhinestone black cat necklace. I straightened my hair, putting on minimal makeup. I got out of the bathroom and noticed Connor had his camera and tripod all setup. Kian must have dropped it by while I was getting ready.

"So we are going to do the Girlfriend Tag," Connor said when he saw me. "I already tweeted asking for relationship-y type questions so now we just have to look through them," He said.

"Okay," I said. He pulled me into a side hug, sensing my nerves.

"It will be okay," He whispered, so low that only I could hear. I smiled, kissing him lightly cause my Mom was in the room. I nodded, he sat down in front of my bed, next to the nightstand, I pressed record.

"What's up you guys it's Connor. Now this video is very special. Why? You ask, well I have someone very special that I want to introduce you to," He addressed the camera. I took that as my cue and went and sat next to him.

"Hello," I said, looking into the camera. I wasn't camera shy, I was nervous about what his fans would think of me.

"So guys, this is Kasie, my girlfriend. I wanted to tell you guys because you are like my friends. We're friends, right? Anyway, now that you guys know, on with the questions, " Connor said into the camera.

"So first question is from Zoella 'What are your nicknames for each other?'" Connor read from the list of questions on his phone.

"Well, I call him boo, sometimes Con, and that's about it," I said.

"I call her Kasie, Kas and babe," Connor blushed at the last one.

We answered a few more questions.

"This questions is from @HavingaFrantasticTime 'How did you guys meet?'" Connor read from his phone.

"I met him initially at Taco Bell the night before VidCon, then there was an O2L panel and meet-and-greet the next day. I went to the panel and met him again at the meet-and-greet, he gave me his number and we went on a date then he asked me to be his girlfriend," I said, looking at Connor. "Sorry ladies, his number is classified information, " I added.

"Okay, so 'what are each other's favorite members of 1D?' from @TroyeSivan," Connor read.

"Your's is Niall," I said, confidently.

"Ha ha, no," Connor joked, "I'm just kidding , it is, and your's is Louis," He added.

"Correct," I said, taking his phone.

"'First dance and will you sing it for us?' From @TylerOakley," I read from Connor's phone.

"First dance was Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square," I said, I cleared my throat before jumping to the chorus, I knew this song through and through, seeing as it was one of my favorites.

" _Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're about to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_ " I sang, Connor was watching me.

We ended the video after Connor did his ending. Connor got up, taking his camera off the tripod and helped me up. My foot had fallen asleep so I kind of stumbled. Connor caught me before I fell face first into the ground.

"Klutz," He teased, kissing my forehead. It was almost 1 o'clock. My Mom was sitting on her bed, she was there watching us film but she was out of frame. I checked my phone. 1 new message: Con Da Bon- If it's okay with your Mom, would you want to stay with me at the house for the rest of the time you're here?

"Mom?" I asked, getting her attention. She had gotten bored halfway through us filming, she was reading House of Hades.

"What's up?" She looked up from her book.

"Um, if it's okay, could I stay with Connor at his house till we go home?" I asked, cautiously, looking at Connor for a second. We made eye contact. I break my gaze and focus my attention back on Mom.

"Yeah, that'd be okay with me. Just don't do something stupid," She eyed Connor for a second.

"Thanks Mom," I squeaked, practically leaping on the bed and hugging her tight.

"It's going to be lonely but I'll figure something out," She said. "I'll call the front desk letting them know you're leaving," She picked up the phone from the night stand, exchanging a few words before hanging up.

"They won't charge for two people," She said. "What are you doing, get packing," She said playfully.

"Thanks Mom," I kissed her cheek and hugged her again before grabbing my suitcase and putting it on my bed. I threw things in, not really caring if it was neat or not. The O2L gang was leaving and the Brits rented a house close to the house too. I figured Connor would let me use their laundry machine. I went into the bathroom and piled all my things into my suitcase. I was fully packed within five minutes.

"Connor, help," I grunted, trying to zip my suitcase closed.

"Sit," He instructed, pointing to the top of my suitcase. I sat on top and he zipped it closed with ease. He pulled my suitcase off the bed and onto the floor and handed it to me. I grabbed my backpack and stuck my laptop in it, and grabbed my phone.

"Thanks Mom," I smiled, hugging her again.

"Be safe," She whispered, winking.

"I will, stop worrying," I shrugged it off.

I pulled my suitcase to the door, holding Connor's hand in my free one. We made it back to his hotel within 10 minutes. He unlocked his car, putting my luggage in the back before heading up to his room and found Kian packing. I had my backpack with me, I forgot to put it in the car but it had my laptop in it.

"So, Kasie's going to stay with us for the next week, that cool?" Connor asked his roommate, not only at the hotel but at his house too.

"Yeah," Kian grunted, trying to zip his suitcase shut. Connor chuckled, walking over to his friend.

"Sit," He pointing to the top of the suitcase. Kian sat on top, Connor zipped it closed.

"Thanks. You should probably pack too," Kian said, getting off his luggage and pulling it to the floor.

"No problem. I probably should, shouldn't I?" Connor said, sarcastically scratching the back of his neck.

He packed within 5 minutes. Another 10 minutes, he took more care with packing his camera and equipment. We were ready to leave. Kian left, taking his suitcase with him to go check out. Connor put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our faces were centimeters apart, I closed the distance, connecting our lips. He deepened the kiss, he lightly bit my bottom lip. I slightly sucked on his tongue. We made out for a couple minutes before going down to the lobby where the rest of Our2ndLife were waiting, they were discussing car arrangements.

"So me, Sam, and Kian will be in my car," Ricky told the group.

"And me and Trevor will be in my car. And Connor and Kasie in his car," Jc told the group.

We walked out, I hopped in the passenger seat after putting my backpack in the back, taking my iPod and iPhone with me. Connor hopped in the driver's seat and started the car, we left the parking lot, leaving the others, Jc and Ricky had to drop off Sam and Trevor at their houses before heading back to the O2L house.

"Sing me a song, your voice was beautiful last night," Connor smiled, looking at me for a second before focusing his attention back on the road. His hand was on my leg, the other on the steering wheel. I blushed before accepting his offer.

"Okay," I said, putting in my ear buds and selecting a song from my iPod.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with_

_The freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the_

_Crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the_

_Bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip_

_Out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you_

_They add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup_

_Of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason_

_That you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the_

_Secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_Cause it's you, it's you, oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if's true, it's you, it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

I sang the end and pulled out my ear buds. I looked at Connor giving him a 'how was that?' kind of look.

"That was," he pecked my lips, we were at a red light,"Beautiful," He said, my face flushing a light red. I don't normally sing for people, mostly in the shower, in the car and when my music is blaring.

"You should sing at the party tomorrow at the Brits' house. It's a karaoke party and everyone's doing a number," Connor told me.

"Really? No," I objected.

"You should, your voice is beautiful," He complimented me.

"Thanks but no, you're the second person I've ever sang in front of," I said, shyly.

"You should, no one will make fun of you, I promise," Connor protested, he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

"Fine. I'll do it," I caved, letting him win.

"Okay, welcome to the house you'll be staying at for the next week," Connor announced, pulling into his house's driveway. He parked and got out, opening the back and taking out the suitcases. I got out, putting my backpack on and followed him into the house. I followed him into his room, putting my suitcase at the foot of his bed. Connor put his suitcases on his bed. It was almost 3 o'clock, the party wasn't until 4 o'clock.

"You wanna help me edit a video?" He asked, putting his luggage on the floor, patting the space beside him. I took off my backpack and sat next to him, resting my head against his shoulder, I kissed his cheek.

He put his laptop on his lap, connecting his camera into his laptop and began editing the video him and I did together. Half an hour later he was done, I mostly watched but gave my input a couple times. Jc, Kian, and Ricky came back 15 minutes after we got there. Connor hit upload and set his laptop off to the side.

"Don't worry, they'll love you," He whispered. I was nervous when we were filming, my nerves were through the roof when he hit upload. He gave me a reassuring kiss, I deepened the kiss, putting my hand near the back of his jaw, on the back of his neck to keep myself balanced. We made out for a few minutes. It was 3:45 now.

"We should probably get changed," Connor said, I groaned but got up, going to my suitcase, pulling out my swim suit and cover up, leaving the room and changing in the bathroom. I went back to Connor's room, the door was shut so I knocked.

"Connor?" I asked from my side of the door.

" Yeah. You can open the door," He answered from his side.

I opened the door and shut it behind me, dropping my clothes on my suitcase. He was wearing blue and yellow board shorts and a simple white tank top.

"Um, I didn't bring any sunscreen," I said.

"That's fine. We have some," He said, leaving the room and coming back a couple minutes later with a bottle of sunscreen in his hand.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking the sunscreen, removing my cover up and putting sunscreen on myself.

"Will you do my back?" I asked, pulling my hair over my shoulder.

"Sure," He took the sunscreen and rubbed it on my back. I did the same with him, but kissing his neck slightly, though not long enough to leave marks  **(A/N: *wink* *wink*)**  I put my cover up back on, Connor left and came back with two towels. We went out back and almost everyone was there; Alfie, Marcus, Caspar, Tyler, Troye, Zoe, Sam, Sam P., Finn, Joe, Louise, Jc, Ricky, Kian, Trevor, Tanya, Jim, Sawyer, Joey, and Shane.

**Connor's POV**

We walked out and everyone was there. The Brits, Troyler, Shoey, the rest of O2L, and Kasie of course. I set the towels down on a chair, took off my tank top, Kasie took off her cover up and dived in the pool. Her swimsuit was a pale pink with brown polka dots bikini. I dived in and joined her. We splashed each other like we were little kids.

I got out of the pool 20 minutes later and stood on a chair.

"Okay," I said loud enough to get everyone's attention, they all stopped talking and looked up at me. "Now, a pool party isn't complete without chicken fights, since there are so many of us, we will do it tournament style, the final two pairs will face off and the winning pair gets to tweet anything they want on the losing pair's Twitters," I announced, everyone looked around at each other, nodding their heads in approval.

"So, the starting teams with be Jc and Kasie against Connor and Ricky, so everyone grab a partner and spread out," Sam announced.

Kasie got on Jc's shoulders, I got back in the water and climbed on Ricky's shoulders.

"Don't let me win just cause I'm your girlfriend, Franta," Kasie said, eyeing me through her sunglasses.

"And go!" Sam shouted.

We fought, Kasie shoved with her hands against my forearms, I wobbled a bit before regaining my balance. Everyone was cheering for Kasie. I shoved her a little, she fell backward a little but Jc gripped her calves hard, preventing her from falling. She gave one last good shove, making me fall back so far that Ricky lost his balance. I fell into the water, creating huge ripples. I resurfaced, wiping my face with my hand and whipping my head around, spraying Kasie with water from my hair.

She gasped, running through the water and hopped on my back. I chuckled, kissing her temple. Sam announced the next pairs.

"Now the next match is Troye and Marcus against Tyler and Alfie."

They fought but Tyler won. He giggled before giving Troye a hug. The tournament progressed until 5 pairs were left. Joe and Sam P., Tanya and Jim, Tyler and Alfie, Kasie and Jc, and, Sawyer and Joey.

Joey and Sawyer sat out for the round. The tournament continued until 2 pairs were left, Kasie and Jc, Tyler and Alfie. Sawyer rock-paper-scissored Alfie and Jc to see who would go against him. Alfie lost so he had to go against Sawyer. Half the group cheered on Tyler, the other half cheering on Joey. Joey grabbed Tyler's forearms, shoving him backwards but Tyler didn't fall. Alfie gripped Tyler's calves to prevent him from falling. But in the end, Joey won, giving one last good shove sent Alfie falling backward into the water.

"Alright, alright. That was an intense tournament, but now there's only two pairs left," I announced, standing on a chair. "Jc and Kasie against Sawyer and Joey," The crowd cheered. "Now whoever wins, they get to tweet whatever they want on the losing pairs's Twitters. Alright?" I said to the pairs, who were already in the water.

"Don't go easy on me, Graceffa," Kasie said to Joey.

"Don't worry......I won't," Joey said back, smiling.

"And......GO!!" I shouted, getting off the chair so I could watch.

Kasie pushed Joey a little but he grabbed her wrists before she could push him anyone. Everyone was cheering Kasie on. She moved her head, smiled at me and used her weight to throw Joey off balance, sending both him and Sawyer into the water. She stood on Jc's shoulders and jumped off into the water. Sawyer resurfaced and chuckled.

"Wow, that was not easy," Sawyer said. Kasie swam back to me, getting on my back. We swam for another hour. It was around 7 o'clock. Everyone was tired from all the swimming they'd done.

"Okay, now, before everyone leaves, the winners get to punish the losers," Sam said, loud enough so everyone could hear. Everyone got out the water and dried off , wrapping their towels around themselves to keep warm. Joey handed his phone to Kasie and Sawyer handed his phone to Jc, Kasie typed away on Joey's phone for a couple minutes.

"I, @JoeyGraceffa, am a loser, I like unicorns, think bunnies are the cutest things ever and I love Sawyer's new cologne," She read aloud, there were a few 'Oh''s and a few 'aww''s . Joey blushed and laughed. Kasie hit tweet and handed Joey's phone to Jc.

"I, @SawyerHartman love ponies, pink is my favorite color, spend way too much time on my hair and I love Starbucks," Jc read aloud, hitting Tweet and handing the phone to Kasie. They typed away for a couple moments.

"I, @JoeyGraceffa think @JcCaylen is the most beautiful specimen on this planet, I would do anything for him. ;) " Jc read, hitting tweet. The fans were going to have a hay day.

"I, @SawyerHartman prefer unicorns to rainbows, I'd rather watch clouds than see a rainbow," Kasie read, hitting Tweet. Everyone 'ooh'ed and there were a few 'ooh, kill 'em ''s heard. Sawyer and Joey just stared at Jc and Kasie in awe at what was now on their Twitters.

Kasie's POV

Someone started a campfire so we all wrapped up in our towels and sat around it. It was around 7:30 and the sun was going down. I sat next to Connor, resting my head on his shoulder. He looked at me, smiled and connected his lips with mine. He deepened the kiss, adding a little tongue. Zoe, Tanya, and Louise aww'd, ruining the moment. We broke apart, my face flushing scarlet.

"Kasie?" Connor asked. The group was watching us.

"Hm?"

"Will you sing for us?"

"Sure," I didn't fight cause I knew what would happen so I just agreed without fighting. I sat up, resting my elbows on my knees with a towel wrapping around my shoulders.

"Step _one, you say_

_"We need to talk"_

_He walks, you say_

_"Sit down, it's just a talk"_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely_

_Right on through_

_Some sort of window on your right_

_As he goes left and_

_You stay right_

_Between the lines of_

_Fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder_

_Why you came_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in_

_The bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up_

_With you all night_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip_

_Past his defence_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The thing you've_

_Told him all along_

_Pray to God,_

_He hears you_

_And I pray to God,_

_He hears you_

_And where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in_

_The bitterness_

_And I would have stayed_

_Up with you all night_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lowers yours_

_And grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the_

_Ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why cause_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in_

_The bitterness_

_And I would have stayed_

_Up w_ _ith you all night_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in_

_The bitterness_

_And I would have stayed_

_Up with you all night_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in_

_The bitterness_

_And I would have stayed_

_Up with you all night_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in_

_The bitterness_

_And I would have stayed_

_Up with you all night_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to safe a life_ "

I finished the song. Everyone stared in awe.

"That was beautiful babe," Connor kissed my temple. Looks of 'Wow' spread around the group.

"Gurl, that was fabulous," Tyler said, smiling. I smiled a 'thank you' smile and curled up against Connor. We sat in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. I passed out around 8 o'clock, so did everyone else one by one.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Kasie's POV**

I opened my eyes, blinking a couple times to focus my vision from sleep. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I broke from Connor's grasp, careful not to wake him. I got up and went inside, dropping my damp towel by the door. I found Connor's room and went in, grabbing clothes and taking a shower in the bathroom across the hall.

I stepped out half an hour later and went back to the room and straightened my hair. I was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a blue v-neck over-shirt on top with white shorts, the edges slightly frayed, a rhinestone heart necklace with my dark blue Converse. I wandered around the house until I found the kitchen, I found ingredients for pancakes and made myself breakfast. It was past 10 o'clock but no one was up except for Caspar, Marcus, and Sawyer.

**Jack's POV _(The day of the pool party)_**

"Hey Jack, Connor and them are throwing a pool party today, you gonna come?" My twin brother Finn asked as we were packing to go to the house the Brits rented as we were staying in LA for another week.

"I don't think so, not after last night," I groaned, my head hurt from the hangover I had. The lights burned a little too bright, so I squinted a little bit. I went into the hotel bathroom, looking into the mirror as I grabbed my stuff. I saw someone that wasn't me. I had a healing black right eye, a cut and swollen upper lip, tons of scratches around the bridge of my nose, my cheeks, and on my forehead. I had a cut above my left eye that had dried blood stuck to it.

My brother and I finished packing in a tense, uncomfortable silence. The only sound being made was zippers being zipped and grunts as we tried to zip our suitcases closed. We made our way downstairs and found our friends in the lobby waiting, as we waited for cabs to take us to the house we'd rented.

We arrived at the house 45 minutes later, it should have taken 35 but LA traffic. I didn't bother asking Zoe to put on concealer over my face so I had the hood on my hoodie up and my sunglasses up. I payed the driver and got out, grabbing my bags and heading up to the room I'd be sharing with Finn.

"I'm just going to take a nap," I told Finn, despite it only being 3 o'clock. He smiled, leaving the room.

I kissed Kasie last night, I had drank so much yet I remember the feeling of her lips on mine. She had Sugar Cookie chap-stick on. But the look in her eyes changed from shocked to horrified and hurt. I still felt the sting of her fingertips across my face. It tingled a bit still.

I was stupid for kissing her when I knew she was with Connor. She'd never leave him. But I had to kiss her just once. I wanted her know how I felt but I scared her off with my drunkenness. I knew I had to apologize to her. I wanted to go to the pool party but what was I? A coward? No, Jack Harries is not a coward. But just hiding out in the Brit house was cowardly, I guess. I passed out, left to my own thoughts.

**Connor's POV _(Present day)_**

I opened my eyes, squinting into the sun. I looked around, Kasie was gone and half the Brits were still asleep and half of Our2ndLife was sleeping still. I sighed, running a hand down my face. It was almost 12. I got up and shook the rest of O2L awake. Jc even took a swing at me but he missed in his tired state. I made sure all his valuables weren't in his pockets before lifting his chair, sending him into the pool. I laughed, running away before he could throw me in.

I walked into the house, the smell of pancakes lingering in the air. Kasie spotted me, jogged over, giving me a small kiss and a good morning.

"Morning. You have an idea of what song you might do tonight at the party?" I asked, the Brits that were awake turned their attention towards us.

"I might do Young Love by Kip Moore, Give Me Back My Hometown by Eric Church or the Glee Cast version of Mine by Taylor Swift," She replied, running her fingers through my hair.

"Well, whatever you choose, it will be flawless," I replied, pulling her close. I was still in my board shorts, having fallen asleep outside. I kissed her forehead.

I excused myself so I could shower. Kasie followed, our fingers interlocked. I grabbed clothes and headed into the bathroom, Kasie locked the door behind her and sat on the closed toilet seat. She hid her eyes with her hands as I stripped and stepped in the shower. I yelped when it shot out cold water. Kasie started singing, most likely out of boredom.

_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me_

_And giving me away is not goodbye_

_As you watch me walk down to my future_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

I thought about how I felt when I first met her and how couldn't let her walk away from me. She started another song.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with_

Maybe that's how I felt about her. No, I DID feel that way about her. I feel that I was living my life aimlessly before but when she came in, it was like we were two pieces of a puzzle that fit just right.

I shut the water off, drying off and wrapping a towel around my waist. Kasie shields her eyes with her hand again so I put on boxers.

"Con?" Kasie speaks up.

"Yeah?" I stop drying my hair and peek out the towel to look at her.

"I've been thinking......and I want to make a YouTube channel. I love to sing and I've been told by many people I could, so I've been thinking a lot about making a YouTube channel and posting covers," She says slowly.

"Okay, I can help you," I say, finishing to dry my hair.

"Thanks love," She stands up, pulling me into a kiss that said 'thank you' She sat back down and sang under her breath. I was done 15 minutes later and fully dressed.

It was 12:20 now. We walked out, I dropped my board shorts in my room and grabbed my laptop. I sat on my bed and Kasie sat next to me. Together we made her a YouTube channel, a Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram accounts.

**Kasie's POV**

I had wanted to post covers for a while but never had the courage to do it until now. Connor has the courage every week to sit in front of a camera and just talk, so I should be able to, too, right?

"Okay, so what do you want as your user or channel name most appropriately?" Connor asked. I thought about it before finally deciding on one.

"Kasie_Nicole," I replied.

"Okay," He typed it in, showing me before continuing."If I may ask, why'd you choose that?" He asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Well, since most of our friends use their names, I'd use mine. Well, my middle name is Nicole," I explained.

"Cool," Connor perked up.

20 minutes later my Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter were all set up and ready for use.

"So, you know what you'll do for your first video?" Connor asked.

"I have a few ideas. How 'bout Carrie Underwood?"

"That sounds awesome. You know the song?"

I nodded

"So you ready? It's okay if you mess up. We can edit it later."

"Okay but...." I trailed off, I realized my small blue camera wouldn't work.

"It's alright, I got you," Connor chuckled like he read my mind. He got his camera and set it up on his tripod. I normally would play my guitar but I don't have it with me. Looks like I'm going acapella.

"Okay, when you're ready, you'll just do an intro, you don't have to do one if you don't want to, then do your thing," Connor instructed me, giving me a 'you'll do just fine' smile. He kissed me when I didn't respond. He stepped out of frame. I nodded and he pressed record.

_Mama you taught me to do the right things_

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_To make it through this crazy thing called life_

_And I know you watch me grow up_

_And only want what's best for me_

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers_

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good_

_He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me_

_And giving me away is not goodbye_

_As you watch me walk down to my future_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

_'Cause he is good, so good_

_And he treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good_

_He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

_And when I watch my baby grow up_

_I'll only want what's best for her_

_And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers_

_And that she'll say_

_He is good, so good_

_And he treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good_

_He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

_Mama don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

I ended the song and did my ending and nodded at Connor to hit record, shutting off the camera. He smiled, handing me his phone. I was confused but I took it.

"Hello?"

"Kasie?" A voice said.

"Mom?"

"Yeah. That was beautiful. Connor called me, I heard all but the first few lines. I know you'll have no problem getting subscribers," She said, I could sense the tears in her eyes, they showed in her voice and I sensed her smiling.

"Thanks Mom," I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"Alright, I love you. Be safe, Send me a picture or two. And have fun at the party tonight," She told me.

"Will do. I love you," I said into the phone.

"Love you too. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom," I hung up and laughed, handing Connor his phone back.

"Thank you," I said, kissing him. It wasn't just one ordinary kiss, this one was full of love. The door burst open a minute later.

"Ew, PDA cool it down a notch," Zoe laughed, must have gone home and changed cause she was in normal clothes. "Come on, we're going shopping," She said, grabbing my wrist. Connor tossed me my wallet and phone, which I caught in my free hand.

Zoe dragged me to the car, well Connor's. She hopped in the passenger seat and I hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. She gave me directions to mall, we arrived within 20 minutes. I parked and we found Forever 21. We shopped for about 3 hours, each loaded down with 5-6 bags each. We found the car and put the bags in the backseat. I dropped Zoe off at the Brits' house and drove back to the O2L house.

Wishbone greeted me by licking my ankles and Connor helped me with my bags. It was almost 5 o'clock and the party was at 7. Connor dropped my bags and kissed my cheek.

"I wanna take you to dinner," He said.

"Okay, when?" I asked.

"Now?"

"Okay," I set down the bags I had and grabbed my phone and wallet.

We went to a restaurant Connor said was good. It happened to be Italian too. We pulled in and got out. We got a booth and looked at the menus.

"I feel like being cheesy tonight, so how 'bout a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Alright," I giggled. He smirked and ordered our meal when the waiter came by a few minutes later.

"So, how was shopping with Zoe?" Connor asked.

"It went well. I don't know how I'm going to fit all of it in my suitcase though," I smiled, he laughed a little but his smile dropped.

"What's wrong Con?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, you're going home in a few days and you live across the country and I live here in LA, how will it be when you're not here. I like waking up next to you and you won't be here this time next week!" He said sadly.

I grabbed his hand across the table. "You aren't going to lose me. I promise," I stopped until I got an idea. "I know, do you want to come back with me? I can introduce you to my best friend. I haven't told her about us yet, but I bet she knows now. She loves you, we used to fangirl together over you," I blushed but I did want him to come back with me.

"Really? I can come back with you? What would your Mom say? Would she be okay with that?" He babbled out questions.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure my Mom would let you stay with us, seeing how she was when you formally introduced yourself to her," I chuckled at him. Our food came.

"Awesome, anyway, so you decide what song you'll do tonight?"

"I might do Give Me Back My Hometown. I like the song and the music video goes so well with the song," I gasped,"Oh, my mom wanted pictures," I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture with both of us in it with a single noodle dangling between us, Lady and the Tramp style. I sent it to my Mom. Without waiting for a reply, I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

We ate our food in silence. The food was delicious. There was one meatball left, Connor moved it over to me using his nose. He had sauce on it so I used my thumb to wipe it off. I licked my thumb. I giggled before eating the rest of the noodles. There was one left, both ends were in our mouths, we ate until our noses touched. He bit his end, letting me have the last inch or so of the noodles. He laughed when I slurped it, splattering sauce on my cheeks.

He took his napkin and wiped it off. We paid and left. It was 5:45 when we got back to the house. I showered and changed. I changed into a dress that had a white tank top, top half with a cream and black polka dot skirt and a black bow tie on the belt. A jean jacket, bow tie earrings, a bow tie necklace with my light brown/tan Toms. I bought everything but my shoes earlier when I went shopping with Zoe.

I curled my hair and put on makeup, although Connor begged me not to. I looked in the mirror, I left the bathroom when I was satisfied with my work. I threw my dirty clothes in my suitcase.

I went into the living room, everyone but Ricky were ready. I played with Wishbone till Ricky came out 5 minutes later. Connor and I hopped in his car and made the 5 minute drive to the Brits' house. It was 7:10 and everyone was there. I hugged Zoe, separated from Connor and followed her where she was having a conversation with Louise and Tanya.

"You look cute," Tanya commented when I walked up.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling.

"Alright, alright, this is a karaoke party," Sam Pepper announced through a microphone they had set up along with a mini stage with speakers on each side. "So, the first person up is .....drum roll please...... Kasie," Everyone clapped and parted for me to get through. I made my way to the stage and took the mic. I plugged in my phone into the machine and the instrumental began to play.

_Damn, I used to love this view_

_Sit here and drink a few_

_Main street and the high school lit up_

_On Friday night_

_Down there it's another touchdown_

_Man, this year's team is stout_

_I can hear then goin' crazy_

_And up here so am I_

_Thinkin' about you sittin' there_

_Sayin' I hate this, I hate it_

_I couldn't stand livin' here why'd you_

_Take it, take it_

_Give me back my hometown_

_'Cause this is my hometown_

_All the colors of my youth_

_The red, the green, the hope, the truth_

_Are beatin' me black and blue 'cause_

_You're in every scene_

_My friends try to cheer me up_

_Get together at the Pizza Hut_

_I didn't have the heart to tell them_

_That was our place_

_These sleepy streetlights on every sidewalk side street_

_Shed a light on everything that used to be_

_Give me back my hometown_

_'Cause this is my hometown_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah_

_Ah ooh, yeah, yeah_

_You can have my grandma's locket_

_The knife out of my grandpa's pocket_

_Yeah my state championship jacket I don't care_

_You can have it_

_Every made memory_

_Every picture_

_Every broken dream_

_Yeah, everything, everything, everything_

_Give me back my hometown_

_'Cause this is my hometown_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah_

_Ah ooh, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah_

_Ah ooh, yeah, yeah_

_Ah ooh_

_Ah ooh_

_Ah ooh_

_Ah ooh_

_Ah ooh_

I took my phone and exited the stage, getting many whoops and cheers as I left. I went and stood next to Zoe, Louise and Tanya as the next person, more like group went on after me.

"Alright, alright, that was awesome, bravo. So the next group is known as the YouTube Boy Band, right? So.......Joe, Alfie, Marcus, Caspar and Jim get yo' asses up here," Sam P announced. They went up and did a mashup of various One Direction songs. I snapped a picture that I would send to my mom later. Next Our2ndLife went up. Connor, Ricky, Sam, Jc, Trevor, and Kian went up and did a mashup of  _Up All Night_ ,  _She's Not Afraid,_  and  _Alive_. I snapped a picture and sent it to my mom.

Slowly but surely everyone went, I got video of Troye doing  _(We're My) OTP_. I was thirsty so I went to go get a drink when I bumped into someone.

"S-sorry," I stuttered to the person, I looked at my shoes.

"Kasie?" The person said. I looked up and saw Jack but he looked pretty beat up, considering the beating Connor gave him the other night.

"Um, I-I have to go find Zoe," I tried getting away but he grabbed my forearm.

"Kasie..." He trailed off. I tried jerking my arm away but he grabbed on tighter.

"What Jack? What?" I was still mad at him."You're sorry you kissed me? When you knew I was with Connor? You  _knew_ I was with him, yet you still kissed me. I wanted, no, I thought we could just be friends, hell I don't even know if I can trust you anymore," I spit at him, I used all my strength and jerked my arm free from his grasp, he didn't try stopping me either.

"Kasie..."

"I'm sorry... I have to go," I walked away, feeling sad but I was mad that I couldn't trust him anymore.

"Can we go?" I asked Connor when I found him. It was nearing 2 am and I was exhausted.

"Yeah, sure."

I said bye to Zoe, she asked why but I said I'd tell her later. She nodded and hugged me bye. It was 2 am when I got back to the O2L house. I took off my shoes, saying hello to Wishbone before heading to Connor's room. I changed into a shirt and shorts, which I stole from Connor. I brushed my teeth and climbed in Connor's bed. He joined me, putting his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

I heard light snores so I knew he was asleep. I fell asleep in his arms but I thought about how I would tell Alex, well formally tell her. She most likely knows already but I want to tell her myself about Connor and I.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen (Chapter Seventeen: Part One)

**Kasie's POV**

The next few days went by so fast. Today was the day that I was flying back home. I was sad to leave but Connor was coming back with me. I was busy packing, stuffing all the new clothes I had purchased along with all my clothes that I had brought. I texted Alex for the first time since the big graduation party my mom threw for me, her and some of my other friends.

[To: Alex From: Kasie] Hi, I'm coming back today.

I got an immediate reply

[To: Kasie From: Alex] Gurl, I miss you

[To: Alex From: Kasie] I know, miss you too, sleepover at my house tomorrow?

[To: Kasie From: Alex]  Totez, you HAVE to tell me all about VidCon.

[To: Alex From: Kasie] Awesome,  _I decide not to tell her that Connor's gonna be there._  I will, I got some pretty awesome pictures.  _I sent her the pic of me and Louise at Taco Bell. That one would cause the least amount of suspicion._

[To: Kasie From: Alex] :O LOUISE?!?!

[To: Alex From: Kasie] Hey, you been on Connor's channel lately?

[To: Kasie From: Alex] Yes, so is it true that you're dating Connor?

I could sense her curiosity

[To: Alex From: Kasie] No, I won a contest and I collabed with him and I wanted to do the Girlfriend Tag . You know how those are my favorite type of videos.  _I hated lying to her but I wanted it to be a surprise so I made up a lie._

[To: Kasie From: Alex] um, K, right...  _I could sense she was skeptical. I felt arms snake their way around my waist. Connor nuzzled his head in my neck, leaving small kisses behind until he reached my jaw._

[To: Alex From: Kasie] Listen, I gotta finish packing but I'll text you when I get to the airport and when I land.

[To: Kasie From: Alex] K, luv you, it's been boring without you here.

[To: Alex From: Kasie] :) Bye, I'll see you tomorrow M.T.O.B.E.I.Y.F. [May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour] ;)

I set my phone on the desk in Connor's room, he walks with me with his arms around me. I giggle and turn around so I face him, I kiss him. We stand there, kissing each other, his arms around my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck. I break apart but press my forehead to his.

"We've got to finish packing if we're gonna make our flight," I whisper.

"Okay, I'm excited," He whispers. His breath is warm and minty, like he just brushed his teeth. I kiss him, just long enough for him to want more but I broke apart before things could get too heated. He whimpers sadly as I break out of his grasp.

I pack with more care this time, organizing more, to be sure everything fits. It takes 20 minutes though, I'm done so I put Mockingjay and The Lost Hero in my suitcase, keeping Allegiant and House of Hades in my backpack. I put my iPod and headphones in the front pocket. I decided to put my laptop in my suitcase this time.

It was a struggle getting my suitcase closed but it shut. Connor was done 5 minutes before me. So now all we had to do was pick my Mom up at her hotel. **(A/N: Remember Kasie stayed at the O2L house)**

Connor put our bags in the back of his car, Ricky was coming with us so he could drive Connor's car back to the house. I grabbed my iPod, headphones, and my iPhone. I climbed in the front and put in my headphones and played my Hunter Hayes album, singing the songs I knew. Connor looked at me and smiled, I took an ear bud out and shot him a questioning look, he just shook his head and focused his attention back on the road. I put the ear bud back in and started singing again. Over the past few days, I had almost 300 subscribers but I wanted to gain my subscribers on my own even though Connor wanted to help.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot 10 minutes later, my mom was waiting outside. Ricky hopped out, loading her luggage into the back.

"Hi Mom," I shifted in my seat so I could face her.

"Hi sweetie. How were the boys?"

"They were good, funny as always. I think Wishbone likes me."

"Wishbone likes new people," Ricky interjected before going back to his phone.

"Ha ha, so can Alex stay over tomorrow night?" I asked my mom.

"Sure. You know I won't say no to Alex," My mom replied.

"Awesome. I'll text her when we get to the airport."

"So how many subscribers do you have now?"

"Almost 300," Connor gave me a pouty face. "You know I want to get my subscribers on my own, Franta," I added, I saw the look he gave me.

We arrived at the airport 10 minutes later. Connor and Ricky unloaded our bags. I put my backpack on my back, slipping my phone, iPod, and headphones in the front pocket.

"Thanks Ricky. See ya in a week," Connor high fived and hugged his friend.

"Yeah, no problem. Have fun," He winked at Connor before turning to me.

"Bye Ricky, it was nice meeting you and hanging out with you," I hugged him and joined Connor on the curb. Over the past few days, the boys 'adopted' me as like a little sister to them even though I was the same age as Sam and almost 2 years older than Trevor.

"Yeah, same to you Kasie," He waved bye before hopping in the car and driving back to the O2L house.

We went through check-in and security within 45 minutes. It was 3 o'clock when we got here, our flight was at 4:30. Mom walked next to me, she'd agreed to let Connor stay with us. I knew she would. Connor and I walked hand-in-hand through the airport till we found our gate.

Connor sat down in an empty seat, pulling me on top of his lap. I flip my hair sassily and try to get up but he pulls me back down by my hips.

"No," He pouts then smiles. I tousle his hair with my hand.

"Hey, not the hair. Not. The. Hair!" He's momentarily distracted, so I take the opportunity and get up, squeezing in next to him in the small airport seat. I give him an innocent look.

I put my backpack between my feet and take out my iPod, headphones, and Alligiant. Connor scoots into the empty seat next to me. I put in my ear buds and tap my 'whatever' playlist. Connor takes an ear bud from my ear and puts it in his ear. I tap 'The Fault In Our Stars' by Troye Sivan. I smile at him and turn back to my book. Pretty soon, it's time to board.

I put my book in my bag and sling it across my shoulder and board the plane, handing the flight attendant my boarding pass. He scans it and gives it back to me.

I board the plane with Connor close behind. I snag the window seat, Connor in the middle and my Mom in the middle seat behind us. We sit in the middle of the plane, just where I like it. Not too close to the front and not too close to the back. Pretty soon, we are preparing for takeoff.

20 minutes later, we can use our electronic devices and Connor and I are sharing music again, this time with his phone. I lay my head on his shoulder and bring my feet up under me and close my eyes, listening to the music, eventually drifting to sleep.

**Connor's POV**

Kasie fell asleep about half way through the flight, I could tell by her light snores. A section of her hair fell into her face, I brushed it behind her ear with my fingers. The pilot is announcing our arrival into Atlanta so I wake Kasie. I kiss her forehead, her eyes flutter open, she smiles and stretches.

"Hey," She says tiredly.

"Nice nap?" I raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Ha ha, yeah," She says but turns into a whisper. She playfully half shoves, half slaps my stomach.

We land and get off the plane. We walk to Baggage Claim and get our bags off the belt. It was around 8 when we landed.

"Ready to go home?" Kasie asked me, looking at me. I never looked into her eyes before, they were a beautiful dark blue.

"Yeah," I breathed out. I ran my palms down my jeans. I was a little nervous.

"Come on then," She slipped her free hand into mine. " It'll be fine," She whispered in my ear.

Her mom loaded our bags in the back of the car. Kasie climbed in the back with me, she buckled in and laid her head on my shoulder. We sat a comfortable silence until her Mom pulled into the driveway of what I assumed to be Kasie's house. Kasie got out and opened the trunk of the car. Her mom pulled our bags out and walked inside. I grabbed my bag and followed her to her room.

Pictures, One Direction posters, and a few YouTube posters filled the walls. I saw my 'Internet Kids Never Sleep' poster and smiled. Kasie blushed a little. The bottom right hand corner had faded silver ink. She got my signed one. On her desk, I found a silver Sharpie and took it, climbing on her bed and going over the silver ink, renewing the signature.

She left her suitcase by the foot of her bed and went to her closet, pulling out a shirt and shorts, she left to go change. I put the Sharpie back in the mug and sat down on her bed. I looked around her room. It was clean and about the size of my room. She came back and put her dirty clothes in a hamper that was in the corner of her room.

I grabbed shorts from my suitcase and changed into them. Kasie climbed into her bed. I noticed the blanket she was using. It had me and Joey Graceffa on it. She turned a deep shade of scarlet, she giggled a little. I laughed, discarding my shirt and climbing in next to her.

"So I can tell you're a big fan of me," I laughed a little, teasing her.

"Erm, yeah, a little," She blushed and snuggled into my chest. "You made me happy. You made me laugh at your adorable quirks," She smiled. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her waist. I closed my eyes, I felt her tracing my abs with her fingertips. She stopped for a second before she absentmindedly traced patterns on my hand with her thumb.

"I'll never say goodbye to you," I whispered before falling asleep.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen (Chapter Seventeen: Part Two)

**Kasie's POV**

It was 10 o'clock when I woke up, I was more tired than I thought. I stretched and checked my phone. 1 new message: Alex- Hey girlie, what time do you want me to come over?

[To: Alex From: Kasie] Um, do you wanna go shopping before, maybe 3?

I got an immediate reply

[To: Kasie From: Alex] Yeah, I haven't been in a while, Hot Topic?

[To: Alex From: Kasie] Yeah, totz

[To: Kasie From: Alex] Ha ha, ok, see ya at 3

[To: Alex From: Kasie] Ok, I'll pick u up

I took my iPod and a change of clothes into the bathroom. I turned on the water, put on my country play list, turning it on shuffle and turning it up to max volume. I showered, belting out my favorites. I dressed in the bathroom, wrapped my brunette hair in a towel and went back to my room.

Connor was still asleep but I decided to let him sleep but not before I snapped a picture and sent it to Zoe. I plugged in my straightener and towel dried my hair, I straightened my hair and woke Connor when I was done. I stepped on my bed, careful to avoid his arms and legs which were sprawled out. I jumped, his eyes shot open.

"Morning!" I shouted. He groaned in protest but sat up.

"Thanks for waking me up so nicely," He joked, his voice thick with morning, it was sexy. It was 11 o'clock now.

"You're welcome," I said sassily."Now take a shower. Oh, put on a shirt, my Mom would have a frenzy," I added, grabbing a pair of scissors from my desk and sitting on the floor next to my suitcase. I hadn't bothered to unpack yet.

"Fine," He grumbled playfully, throwing on the shirt he had on last night, grabbing a clean change of clothes and heading out the door. I opened my suitcase and separated my new stuff from my old stuff, cutting off the tags and removing stickers. I added the new clothes to the pile of laundry I would do later.

15 minutes later, I headed to the laundry room, putting the first load in the washer, which was fairly small considering it was all my new white stuff. I walked back to my room, opened my laptop and watched Ricky's new video.

Connor came back 10 minutes later. He used my mirror to style his hair.

"So I'm gonna pick up my friend Alex at 3 but we're gonna go shopping, we should be back by 5 or 5:30, is that okay?" I asked Connor who was in the middle of styling his hair.

"Yeah that's fine. Isn't she staying over tonight? "

"Yeah. She thinks it's just gonna be me, but she's my best friend and we don't keep secrets from each other. So I was planning on telling her about us. If that's alright with you. My plan was gonna be to take her shopping as a distraction then we'll come home and you'll just be doing whatever in my room and we'll walk in. She stays over like all the time so she won't be expecting it. But I'll have to warn you, she's a screamer. So you might want to put in some noise reducing headphones or cover your ears. But I'll tell her I got a new dog that I wanted to show her. That okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, she's your best friend. She deserves to know. If Ricky got a girlfriend or if any one else in O2L had a girlfriend, I'd want to know."

"Yeah. So that okay? I mean you don't have to meet her, I don't wanna force you or anything."

"No, I want to meet her, she seems like a great friend. "

"Okay, so you don't mind me taking off in a while?"

"No, I have a ton of videos to edit and put up."

"Okay, great," I turn back to my laptop, I was in the middle of a great Harry Styles fanfiction.

Pretty soon it was 2:45, I shut the book I was reading. I grabbed my wallet, sunglasses, keys and my phone.

"I be back by 5 or 5:30," I told Connor. He stood up, he was sitting in my desk chair, his feet propped up on my bed.

"Okay, I'll miss you," He winked. "Have fun."

"I will," I hugged him and kissed him lightly before leaving. I pulled into Alex's driveway 15 minutes later. I honked to let her know I was here. She ran out, obviously happy to see me.

"You HAVE to tell me about VidCon," was the first thing she said to me when she climbed into the car. I told her about everything, leaving out the fight between Connor and Jack, the pool party and the karaoke party. I was telling her about the Our2ndLife panel as we were walking into Hot Topic. She fangirled when I told her about the meet ups. I also told her about what happened at Taco Bell.

An hour and a half later, she had 5 bags and I had only 3. I had done a lot of shopping in LA so I didn't really need anything new but I saw some cute clothes I just had to buy. Well, maybe I didn't but they were cute.

"So, ready to get this sleepover going?" Alex asked, excitedly. "You HAVE to show me pictures."

"Whoa, missy, settle down. I'll show you pictures when we get back to my house," I teased, hoping I hid the nerves I felt well enough.

"Okay," She said excitedly. I calmed down, relieved she didn't sense the nerves I was feeling. We blasted One Direction on the 25 minute drive back to my house. I texted Connor to tell him we were back. I pulled in the driveway, popping the trunk of the car so Alex could get her backpack. I led the way, locking the car. I put my sunglasses on my head and led the way to my room. I paused at my door. I was so nervous but I knew my best friend, she would love him.

"Um.......Kasie?" Alex waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I asked, dazed.

"You zoned out, you've been staring at your door for about 2 minutes now."

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry," I stuttered. Alex giggled at me. I pushed open the door, covering my ears. Alex set her backpack by the door. She looked at me clearly confused as to why I was covering my ears. I just smiled, she looked around the room.

**Alex's POV**

I walked into Kasie's room and set my backpack by the door. She was covering her ears. I was confused. I shot her a confused look and looked around her room. I spotted another person on her bed. I recognized that quiff anywhere. Kasie smiled at me. I let out a scream but it turned into a whimper.

Connor. Franta.

But....why was Connor here? Kasie removed her hands from her ears. I was fangirling but I was confused.

"Con....Con....Con-nor......" I trailed off, I was shocked and excited. No one spoke. He cautiously took out his ear buds, shut his laptop and sat up, dangling his legs off the edge of the bed. Kasie sat beside him, like she'd done it before. I sat on the floor, cross-legged.

"But, you said you got a dog..." I trailed off.

"I lied," Kasie looked guilty.

"Don't feel bad, I can see why you did," I reassured her, Connor was looking at me. Kasie looked relieved, she smiled a little.

"I'm Alex," I told Connor.

"Connor, so quite a fan?" He asked me.

I blushed a little. I nodded nervously. He was actually talking to me. I didn't know what to say.

"You know the latest video he posted, the Girlfriend Tag?" Kasie asked me.

"Yeah....wait, you didn't win a contest did you?"

"Nope. The story I told was actually real, all of it," Kasie told me. I raised an eyebrow. She got up and brought me the poster of all the O2L guys on it. She showed me Connor's section, sure enough, there was his phone number. I squealed and looked at her, my mouth slightly open.

"But how...." I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence. I was happy she found someone, and that that someone happened to be someone she's loved since sophomore year.

"Well..." Connor spoke."We met at Taco Bell the night before VidCon started. And she asked me if I was Connor Franta, I said yes and when she asked who I was I knew she was the one," He looked at my best friend with so much love in his eyes as he confessed what he really felt. "And the next day after the Our2ndlife panel at the meet-and-greet, I saw her again and I thought I couldn't let her just walk right out of my life."

"I was meeting my idol and favorite YouTuber of 2 years and he was meeting just another fan. I was surprised that he gave me his number. We went out for dinner later that day and we went to a park and that's when he asked me to be his girlfriend," Kasie spoke.

"Wow. I can tell Connor really loves you Kas, just by the way he looks at you," I spoke, Connor turned a light scarlet. "Don't ever let go of him," I whispered in Kasie's ear.

"So now that, that's out of the way, picture time!" Kasie shouted, getting off her bed and finding her camera. I got off the floor and sat on her bed. She came back and sat in between me and Connor. She turned on her camera and showed me all the pictures she'd taken. I squealed at all the right places. When she showed me the picture of her meeting Joey, I squealed, I was fangirling on the inside.

It was 7 o'clock when she finished showing me pictures. She'd taken a ton.

" So what do you all want for dinner? On three, 1....2...3.. " Kasie asked

"Italian"

"Italian"

"Italian"

We all said at once.

"Okay, now what do you want?"

"Chicken Marsala," I said.

"Baked Ziti," Connor said.

"Okay, I'll go order," Kasie said, leaving the room.

Neither me or Connor said anything. Neither of us knew what to say. I was afraid if I did start talking, I'd say something stupid and embarrass myself so I didn't speak. Kasie came back a few minutes later.

"It'll be here in 30 minutes," Kasie said, walking into the room. "So what movie should we watch?"

"Pitch Perfect?" I asked.

"Con, that okay?" Kasie asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen it. But I've always wanted to," Connor spoke.

"Perfect," Kasie walked over to her closet and came back with the DVD in her hands. She put the movie into the DVD player and turned on the TV, she hit play.

**Connor's POV**

Kasie put the DVD in the player, turned on the TV and hit play. She sat next to me at the foot of her bed, on the floor.

20 minutes later, her mom delivered our food. We ate and watched the rest of the movie. Alex got up to change into her pajamas, leaving the room.

"Alex is pretty cool and nice," I told Kasie.

"Yeah? I'm glad you like her," She told me, pecking me on the lips before getting up and taking the DVD out of the player, placing it in its case and came back with another one.

"Frozen?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I love Frozen, I've never seen it though."

"Well, you are now," Kasie smirked and put it in the player. Alex came back a minute later. She smiled when she realized what movie we were watching. Kasie snuggled close to me.

When the movie ended an hour and a half later, we decided it was time for bed. Kasie left to go change into pajamas, I was wearing comfortable shorts so all I had to do was change into a tank top. Alex grabbed a blanket and pillow from Kasie's closet and laid down on the bedroom floor and covered herself up with the blanket. Kasie climbed in bed and snuggled close to me, resting her head on my chest. She fell asleep fast. I could tell by her light snores. I fell asleep listening to her light snores.

~~~~~~

**A/N: fair reminder this book was written Feb 2014-Feb 2015 so things in the book are different then things now.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_Kasie's POV_ **

_"Be sure to follow me on all my social media, links are down in the description box," I pointed downward, it looked like I was pointing down to the floor but in the video it looked like I was pointing to the drop down box "So, if you liked this video, be sure give it a big thumbs up," I held up both my thumbs. I just finished filming another cover for my channel. I have just over 500 subscribers now. I did 19 You + Me by Dan + Shay for the cover of the week. "And if you're new, be sure to hit that subscribe button to be notified when I make a new video. Thanks guys for watching and See. You. Next. Thursday," I wave bye to the camera and turn off my camera._

**_Crap, I left my USB cable upstairs ._ ** _I think, I groan and trudge up the stairs to my room. Alex and Connor were hanging out in my room while I filmed. I'm still a shy person, so I don't like people watching me while I film._

_The door's unlocked so I just walk in._

_"Hey guys, I forgot m-" I stop mid sentence. I can't believe my eyes. I found Alex and Connor on my bed. My best friend was sucking face with MY boyfriend. MY boyfriend. He was in the push up position, she was below him._

_I watched for a couple seconds. Connor moved one of his hands so he was rubbing circles into her hip with his thumb and twisting her shirt with his other fingers._

_"CONNOR!" I shrieked. They jumped apart so fast you would think I shocked them with electricity._

_"It's not what it looks like," He says weakly. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly looking between me and his feet._

_"Oh, really?! 'Not what it looks like'?!" I used finger quotes. I spat at him. I was furious that my own boyfriend would cheat on me with my best friend._

_I was so angry that I said words I would regret, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SORRY ASS EVER AGAIN!!" I was yelling now. I don't care who heard or if neighbors heard . I just don't care at the moment._

_"I'm sorry babe-" I cut him off._

_"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, FRANTA. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!!" I screamed at him. I went over and slapped him across the face as hard as I could, I left a red handprint. My hand stung but I didn't care._

_"Come on, babe --" I cut him off again._

_"No," I said flatly, my voice showing that I was clearly pissed off. "Just go," I say flatly. I want to cry right now, I'm trying my hardest not to let him see the tears I'm holding in._

_He leaves and I hear the front door close with a loud slam._

_I turn to Alex. I want to scream at her but I just told my boyfriend, I'm not even sure we are that anymore to get out and never come back. The tears I was holding finally spill over. Alex tries to comfort me in a hug but I shove her away. She gives me a sympathetic look that I just want to slap off._

_"Kas--"_

_"No. Just go. I need time," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. She doesn't say anything or make a move toward me. I hear her car engine being turned on, growing softer until I don't hear it anymore so I know she's gone._

_I curl up in a ball and lay on the floor and cry. I cry as long as the tears come. They stop after an hour but I don't want to move so I just lay where I am. I stare straight ahead, I don't see my posters or my pictures, I see nothing._

_I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, I'm being woke up by my phone ringing. My caller i.d. reads Unknown # but I answer it anyway._

_"Hello?.....Yes this is she......Is he alright?.....what hospital?" I scribble down the hospital's address "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can, thank you for calling," I hang up. I was told the worst news you could get.....Connor's been shot and got hit by a car._

_I drove as fast as the speed limit allowed me to, I even went over a few times and ran a couple stop signs. I almost caused a few collisions but I didn't care. I cared about Connor even though I don't know where we stand at the moment. I park and run inside. I probably look like a crazy person but I don't really care. A nurse directs me to a different floor. Which I assume that's the floor Connor's room is on._

_I don't bother taking the elevator so I sprint up the stairs. A nurse tells me his room number so I go there and walk in. I find that he has IVs sticking out of his left arm, his right arm is wrapped up and in an elevated sling and his right shoulder is exposed, there is a large bandage on it. His lower half is covered with a blanket._

_A doctor whose name tag reads Dr.Corwin is writing stuff down on a clipboard while a nurse whose name tag reads Jaqueline is changing the bandage on Connor's shoulder. He looks like he either passed out or something way worse happened that they didn't tell me over the phone. Jaqueline was saying things that I didn't quite understand but Dr.Corwin did and wrote it down on her clipboard, I assumed it was important but I didn't ask questions._

_"Hello," Dr. Corwin said to me, finally noticing that I was there._

_"Hi," I say, awkwardly._

_"And you are..."_

_"Kasie, Connor's gir--" I stopped myself. "I'm his friend."_

_"Well, I'm Dr. Corwin and your nurse will be Jaqueline," The nurse waved to me. "Well, Connor was shot in the shoulder and he got hit by a car. I'm sorry about that," She gives me a sympathetic look, I want to cry now, just a couple hours ago I was screaming at him, man I feel terrible. "His right arm is broken and he is in a coma...I'm sorry," No, this can't happen. This doesn't happen to nice people._

_"W-will he...." I can't finish my question._

_"Wake up? Yes, We expect him to wake up within the next few days.Well, I have to go, but if you need anything or have any questions, feel free to call me," Dr. Corwin smiles._

_"Thank you," I say. Jaqueline leaves as well so I move to the chair closest to his bed. I sit next to his uninjured arm, his black 'Vans' snapback is on the table next to him , I put it on and hold his hand. I don't know if he can hear me of not but I still speak._

_"Connor, I don't know if you can hear me or not but..." A single tear rolls down my cheek, I don't bother to wipe it away, I just keep holding his hand while I speak. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean anything I said, I was just angry at the time. I feel really bad about what I said and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't wanna break up, I thought I did, but now I can't do that to you...to us. There is still an us. I promise.....I promise that we will be together, wither we are in different states, different houses or even different countries, I only want you. I didn't fall for the YouTube star just because you're famous, I fell for you because of your personality. I promise I won't ever say goodbye to you. Not now, not ever. You won't lose me," I'm crying harder now that I can't even finish, I just sit next to him. I hold his hand and trace patterns on the back of it till I fall asleep._

_***(two days later)***_

_"Kasie?" A faint whisper asks. I didn't know if it was my imagination until I feel his hand move. I stayed without going home cause I wanted to be there when he woke up._

_"Connor?" I ask, not sure if it was my mind playing tricks on me or not._

_"Kasie?" This time a little louder._

_"CONNOR?!" I say loudly._

I jolt up like someone shocked me with electricity. Connor is sitting up, looking at me with concern written across his face.

"Sorry, bad dream," I state and rub my eyes. It was 3 in the morning.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Connor asks.

I shake my head no but tears are slipping past and falling down my face.

"Come here," He holds his arms out for me. I embrace him, he rests his chin on top of my head. I tell him about my dream. I had to stop a few times cause my sniffling got in the way and I had to calm myself down as well before continuing to tell him.

After I was done, I felt a drop of water on my head, he was crying too. I broke out of the embrace and used my thumb to wipe away the tear and kissed his cheeks then his lips. He kissed me back with more passion than I ever felt from him before. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, I granted him entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance but he won. I unconnected and grabbed my guitar from my closet. Music has always helped me calm down when I was little and it still does now. So whenever I'm sad or just need to get my emotions out I play my guitar. I sat back down on the bed and started playing the intro to an acoustic version 19 You+Me by Dan+Shay:

_It was our first week_

_At Myrtle Beach_

_It was 102_

_Nothin' to do_

_Man it was hot_

_So we jumped in_

_We were summer time sippin' sippin'_

_Sweet tea kissin' off of your lips_

_T-shirt drippin' drippin wet_

_How could I forget?_

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of 19 you and me_

_We had our first dance_

_In the sand_

_It was one hell of a souvenir_

_Tangled up_

_So in love_

_You said let's just stay right here_

_Till the sun starts creepin' creepin' up_

_Right then I knew_

_Just what you were thinkin' thinkin of_

_When I looked at you_

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of 19 you and me_

_You and me_

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_Beautiful, beautiful_

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of 19 you and me_

_First week_

_Myrtle Beach_

_Where it all began_

I stopped singing and set the guitar down on the ground.

"So you all right now?" Connor asked. I nodded and cuddled up next to him. It was 4:30 am but I couldn't sleep. My thoughts wouldn't stop running into themselves and would shut up. We sat in a comfortable silence. Connor dozed off around 5 am. I stayed awake until 6 am, my thoughts had finally shut up and let me fall back asleep.

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

_***The Next Day*** _

**Connor's POV**

I woke up earlier than I normally would have but I didn't care, I was planning something for Kasie tonight.

I got up, careful not to wake Kaise, grabbed a clean set of clothes and showered. I style my hair in its usual style and put on my snapback I had and went downstairs. I found Kasie's mom on the couch, on her laptop.

"Morning Connor, you're up early," She said when she saw me.

"Yeah, but I'm planning on taking Kasie out tonight, I mean if that's alright with you. "

She practically sprung out of her seat with excitement. She shut her laptop and set it off to the side.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just don't be out too late. 4 am at the latest. " I nodded, knowing she was just being a responsible parent.

"Thank you Mrs. Zawadskii," I replied.

"Anytime. Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. Where's the nearest flower store?"

She told me where it was.

"Thanks. And does there happen to be a somewhat wooded area but you can see the stars at night?" I asked.

She told me where it was as well.

"Thank you Mrs. Zawadskii," I said, getting up but I was stopped by a slight pull on my elbow.

"You're welcome Connor. Please, call me Carmen, and one more thing," I turned my head to look at her. "Bring my daughter back in one piece," Carmen said with a wink and a small giggle.

"I will," I replied with a wink.

Carmen smiled and reopened her laptop. I went upstairs to go check on Kasie, she was still sleeping. I wrote a small note and placed it by her head.

_Kasie,_

_If you're reading this, you're probably confused as to why I'm not here. Don't worry, I didn't ditch you and go back to LA. Shower and get dressed. Go to the place we had coffee at yesterday and give the barista there a description of me, he'll have something for you and your next clue._

_Happy hunting and I <3 you!_

_\- Con Da Bon_

I borrowed Kasie's car, with permission of course, and drove to the Starbucks we had been at yesterday. I parked and walked in.

"Hi, I'm doing something for my girlfriend and I wanted to ask a favor," I said to the barista that was there.

"Sure, what is it?"

"She's 5' 2", has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She'll be coming in here in about an hour or two and if you could give her a drink that has a clue on it? "

"Yeah, I can do that. What is the drink?"

"Thank you so much. And a vente Green Tea Refresher," The barista handed me a cup and a Sharpie. I wrote the next clue on the cup:

_Kas,_

_You found it! Next, go to the flower shop and give a description of me to the florist there and she'll give you something and your next clue. I hope you like refreshers. ;)_

_< 3 Con Da Bon_

"Thank you so much," I said, handing the cup and Sharpie back and paid for the drink. I left, heading toward the flower shop Carmen told me about.

"Hi. How can I help you?" The florist said, she was organizing a vase of daises.

"Hi. I'm doing something for my girlfriend and I wanted to know if I could ask for a favor?"

"Aww, my fiance did the same thing for the proposal."

"Congrats. So she's 5' 2". Her name's Kasie, she has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She should be coming in here in an hour or two. And I was wondering if I could get one rose now and when she gets here, could she get a dozen roses?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Your girlfriend's a very lucky girl," the florist handed me a card and a pen. I wrote Kasie her last clue:

_Kasie,_

_You made it, this is the last clue: Go home, dress in the same dress you wore for the 'End of VidCon' party. I'll be out but I'll pick you up at 7. And wear flats._

_I <3 u!_

_-Connor_

The florist handed the single rose and I handed her the card and pen back.

"Thank you so much," I told her.

"You're so welcome and good luck."

The florist turned out to be a fan of my videos, we took a couple pictures, I signed a few things for her and followed her on Twitter and Instagram.

"Thank you again," I said, leaving. She smiled and went back to her work. I drove back to Kasie's house and she was still asleep, it was only 10 and she normally woke up around 11 or 11:30. I laid the rose next to the note I left next to her on her bedside table. I headed back out, this time taking Carmen's car, so Kaise could have her own car.

I went to Walmart and bought two packages of tea candles and two lighters. I then went to the grocery store and bought all the food for tonight.

**Kasie's POV**

11:30. I opened my eyes. I didn't feel warmth next to me, like when Connor laid next to me. I sat up and found note with a rose next to it. I showered and put on a white tank top with a blue and black plaid overshirt that buttoned up and had rolled up cuff sleeves and jean shorts with black flip flops that had strap that wrapped around the ankle.

I grabbed my wallet, sunglasses and keys, said goodbye to Mom and drove to the Starbucks down the street.

"Hi, my boyfriend, about 5' 7" with brown hair and greenish eyes was in here about 2 hours ago."

"Are you Kasie?" The barista asked me.

"Yes."

"This is for you," The barista handed me a Green Tea Refresher. I opened my wallet to pay for it but he stopped me.

"It's already paid for."

"Oh, okay, thank you," I smiled awkwardly, took my drink and left. I got in my car and read the cup. I started the car and drove to the flower shop about a block away. I went in.

"Hi," I said to the florist there.

"Hello. Are you Kasie?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Okay, one second," She disappeared for a minute and came back, handing me a dozen roses.

"Oh, thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome. You've got a great boyfriend," She said, giving me a wink.

"Thanks," I smiled and left. When I got home, I read the card that was with the roses. Mom just smiled when I came back home. I put the roses in a vase and set them on my desk. I had a few hours to kill, so I just went upstairs and figured that I would film my next cover.

**_*5 hours later*_ **

I shut my laptop from editing my video and showered again. Connor was taking me some place tonight, apparently Mom knew something I didn't cause she smiled at me excitedly when I came down stairs 10 minutes till 7. I had curled my hair and put on little makeup. I followed Connor's instructions and wore the same dress I had worn at the 'End of VidCon' party.

The door bell rang 10 minutes later, Mom ran and answered the door. I got up from the couch and found Connor at the door. He was in a dark button-down with dark jeans. He wasn't wearing his snapback. He kissed my forehead.

"No later than 4 am," Mom told him with a wink. I rolled my eyes but Connor just laughed. This was our first formal date. He led me to my car and opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He shut the door and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Put this on," He handed me a black and blue striped bandana.

"Why?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise," he smiled. I reluctantly agreed and put it on. It took a bit of convincing cause have you seen the 'What's In My Mouth' Challenge? He pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. He turned on the radio. Let Her Go by Passenger was playing. I sung softly to it.

20 minutes into the ride he took a few turns.

"How much longer?" I playfully whined like a little kid.

"5 minutes."

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"You suck."

He playfully gasped and acted offended.

"I'm just playing. Also why did you make me where this?" I motioned to my dress.

"Because you look absolutely stunning in it and I love it on you."

My cheeks flushed a light scarlet. We listened to the radio but nothing good was playing so I felt around for my phone helplessly.

"Need help? " Connor asked.

"Please.." I felt him pull off to the side of the road. He plugged in my phone into the car's stereo.

"What play-list you want?" He asked me.

"Um, country?" Sober by Little Big Town began to play.

20 minutes later I felt the car stop.

"Wait here," I heard Connor say and felt him kiss my ear and heard the car door close. I was tempted to take off my blindfold but I didn't.

10 minutes later I heard my door open.

"Come on," I heard a voice say, Connor. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. He shut the car door and walked me a few yards away from the car. He let go of my hand and came behind me, undoing the bandana. I opened my eyes, I blinked a couple times, adjusting to the change of lighting. I saw a trail of candles that had a treeline about 20 feet in front of us. Connor grabbed my hand again and intertwined our fingers and lead me down the path lit by candles.

We walked about a quarter mile before he stopped. 10 feet in front of me was a large blanket with sparkling cider in buckets of ice, plates of Chicken Alfredo and fresh garlic bread. With little candles dotting the edge of the blanket. The sun had gone down by now.

I didn't know what to say, it was beautiful and romantic. Connor led me to the blanket and we both sat down. He poured us both some sparkling cider and we dug into our meals. It was delicious.

"Did you make this?" I asked, eating some garlic bread.

"With some help from Alex."

"Well, its really good," I winked.

We ate the rest of our meals in silence. Once we were both done, Connor set our empty plates and glasses off to the side. Since we were out so far, you could see the stars. I took off my flats and laid down on my back. Connor laid down next to me. We looked up at the stars and pointed out the constellations.

We talked for a few hours about random things. What I want to do, what college I'm going to, when I'm going, his fans, his family, what college he went to, etc.

All too soon, we had to go home. It was approaching 1 am. Connor blew out the candles but would come back in the morning to get everything else.

"I had fun tonight, thank you," I said 10 minutes into the drive back home.

"You're welcome. You know I love you," Connor smiled.

"I know," I leaned over and pecked his nose. "The flowers were lovely too, thank you," I smiled and kissed his ear.

"Anything for you," He smiled and put his hand on my thigh. I closed my eyes.

Connor shook me awake when we were home.

"So how's this 'goodnight kiss at your door' thing going to work?" Connor asked, jokingly.

"Well, I could go in, change and climb in bed and you could come in a few minutes later."

"Okay."

"Alright, give me 10," I kissed him and got out of the car. I ran inside and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a messy bun. I climbed in bed and pretended to be asleep.

I heard my bedroom door open, I opened one eye. Connor smiled and changed into shorts, not caring if he wasn't wearing a shirt. He climbed in next to me. He cuddled next to me and kissed my nose. I smiled before snuggling closer to him, burying my face in his bare chest and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

 


End file.
